


Охотник на вампиров

by jlmrm



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmrm/pseuds/jlmrm
Summary: - Да, слабый нынче вампир пошел, - Чанг Мину показалось, что тот, кто говорил эти слова, был совсем рядом. Но времени выяснять, кто это, у него не было. Он резко ткнул ножом твари под колено и выхватил мачете, который заблаговременно закрепил за спиной. Но нанести решающий удар ему не дала цепкая хватка на запястье.- Отдай его мне, - послышался голос над ухом. – Он тебе не нужен, а мне приятно будет.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Miss_Micky  
> Первая публикация на дайри 14.02.2012

Никто точно не знал, когда именно появились вампиры. В одних древних книгах было сказано, что они были задолго до людей. В других, - что пришли в эти края откуда-то с севера.  
За всё время сосуществования людей и вампиров была написана только одна действительно правдивая книга. В ней шла речь о договоре между людьми и вампирами, произошедшем много веков назад. Те, кто хотел покровительства сильнейших кланов, должны были отдавать по одному жителю города в дни зимнего и летнего солнцестояния.  
А помощь, особенно небольшим городам, была очень нужна. Потому что слабые, разрозненные, постоянно воюющие между собой кланы вампиров нападали на эти города. И если в мегаполисах такие атаки могли отклонить, то маленьким городам оставалось надеяться лишь на помощь извне. И они ее нашли у сильных кланов, но за условленную плату. Жители не знали, что происходило с теми, кого забирали вампиры. Этих людей больше никто никогда не видел. Люди знали, что жертвы идут как пища для вампиров, но никто вслух об этом не говорил.  
Чанг Мин ненавидел такие города и не из-за этого соглашения. И уж тем более не из-за того, что он боялся тех вампиров, которые обитали далеко от больших городов. Он не любил их просто потому, что это были провинциальные города. Где одна главная улица, где жители знают друг друга. Где нет личной жизни, где друг о друге знают всё. Сами они, жители, называли себя семьей.  
Но как бы он ни недолюбливал такие города, ему всё равно часто приходилось в них бывать. Чанг Мин был охотником.  
Правительство больших городов поощряло охотников. Мин мог спокойно показать удостоверение личности и лицензию охотника, и ему предоставлялось все, в чем он нуждался.  
Зачастую больше проблем доставляли слабые кланы вампиров, которые достаточно быстро разрастались. Поэтому правительство было не против того, чем занимались охотники. Только вот в такой глуши, где как раз Мину и предстояло провести ночь, охотников недолюбливали. В них не верили. Много раз охотники, даже группы охотников, предлагали помощь небольшим городам. Но всякий раз они получали отказ. Порой их после этих предложений сразу выгоняли взашей.  
Чанг Мин старался обходить стороной такие города. А если и приходилось в них бывать, то старался быть незаметным.  
Погода была пасмурной, поэтому сумерки настали слишком быстро. И это было совсем не на руку Мину.  
Какими бы ни были слабыми вампиры, обитающие в этих краях, они всё же были сильны, если собирались группами.  
Начал накрапывать мелкий дождик. Чанг Мин тяжело вздохнул и выбрался из своего укрытия, всё равно, дольше он там быть уже не мог. Тихо чертыхаясь, припоминая недобрыми словами торговца, который продал ему плохие ботики, парень поплелся в сторону городка. Он заранее спрятал оружие в вещмешок. Ворот однако не наблюдалось. Обычно, каким бы ни был город, его окружала высокая стена, в которой входом служили тяжелые ворота, закрывающиеся на ночь. Конечно, они вряд ли задержали бы нападение вампиров, но стена и ворота давали жителям иллюзию безопасности.  
В лесу за спиной Чанг Мина кто-то завыл. От этого воя холодок пробежал по спине. Охотник точно знал, что в лесу есть вампир. И судя по тому, что ответа не последовало, он был один. Мин бросил взгляд на город. «Ворот нет, так что могу ведь и попозже зайти», - подумал он и, развернувшись, направился в сторону леса.

В лесу стояла гробовая тишина. Казалось, что даже звери попрятались по своим норам на ночь. Этот район определенно не нравился Чанг Мину. Снова послышался вой, Мин чувствовал, что он на верном пути. Справа что-то мелькнуло. Охотник достал большой нож. Вампирам страшны только потеря головы и дневной свет.  
Чанг Мин не был слабым. Своего первого вампира он убил в шестнадцать. И сейчас на его счету была не одна отрезанная голова кровопийцы - если бы у охотников был свой профсоюз, то Мин мог бы стать ветераном труда. Так что встреча один на один с вампирами его не страшила. Даже не смотря на то, что вампиры сильнее и быстрее человека.  
Тело действовало само по себе, Чанг Мин резко оттолкнулся от большого корня дерева и метнулся в противоположную сторону от мелькнувшей тени. Схватившись за сук, Мин резко крутанулся и ударил ногой тварь прямо в грудь. Вампир истошно завопил.  
\- Да, слабый нынче вампир пошел, - Чанг Мину показалось, что тот, кто говорил эти слова, был совсем рядом. Но времени выяснять, кто это, у него не было. Он резко ткнул ножом твари под колено и выхватил мачете, который заблаговременно закрепил за спиной. Но нанести решающий удар ему не дала цепкая хватка на запястье.  
\- Отдай его мне, - послышался голос над ухом. – Он тебе не нужен, а мне приятно будет.  
Чанг Мин не понял, как он оказался на земле. Тот незнакомец, который только что говорил с ним, навис над парнем и всматривался в его глаза. Казалось, он уже совсем забыл о вампире, на которого охотился Мин. И тот попытался улизнуть, но незнакомец метнулся к беглецу и сломал ему шею.  
\- Знаешь, этого надолго не хватает. Сейчас регенерирует – и опять будет пытаться сбежать, - незнакомец снова навис над охотником. – Даже и не знаю, что с тобой делать. Ты выглядишь таким вкусненьким. Так бы и съел.  
Наглец облизнул губы. Чанг Мин невольно проследил за этим движением.  
\- Но сейчас мне нужно решить эту небольшую проблемку. Спокойной ночи, - мужчина улыбнулся и ударил Мина.

Охотник очнулся от того, что вода забралась уже не только в плохие ботинки. Она заливалась в штаны, за шиворот. Чанг Мин с трудом открыл глаза. Капли дождя были больше и чаще. Охотник с трудом поднялся. Голова гудела и немного кружилась. Он осмотрелся. Незнакомца уже не было, как и того тощего вампира, на которого охотился Мин. Парень поднял с земли нож и мачете, вложил их в ножны и направился в сторону города. Оставаться в незнакомом лесу с туманной головой было опасно.

Этот городок был больше, чем те, что недолюбливал Мин. Здесь точно должны были быть дома, где можно снять комнату. Вот ещё причина, по которой Чанг Мину не нравились совсем маленькие городки. Потому что приходилось договариваться с жителями, проситься, чтобы пустили на ночлег. А обычно к странникам люди относились подозрительно.  
Недалеко от главной улицы нашелся дом, который искал Мин. Рядом с дверью висела небольшая зеленая табличка «Сдаются комнаты». Охотник толкнул дверь и вошел в теплый светлый холл. Обстановка показалась ему очень даже уютной: по левую руку от холла была небольшая гостиная, а в камине уже вовсю горели поленья, согревая комнату. Никакой гостиничной стойки не было, справа располагался вход в столовую, совмещенную с кухней. Оттуда пахло жареным мясом и яблочным пирогом. Чанг Мин только сейчас понял, насколько проголодался. Если подумать, он даже не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз нормально ел. Сначала он выслеживал одного вампира, но у него всегда было так: где один вампир, там и второй, и третий. И так пока не кончится провизия, или охотник совсем не соскучится по дому.  
Из кухни выскочила девушка.  
\- Отец, к нам посетитель! – воскликнула она и снова скрылась в кухне.  
Откуда-то из недр гостиной появился мужчина. На вид ему было чуть больше сорока. Небольшое пузико, упакованное в вязаный свитер, намекало на то, что у него была благополучная жизнь. Лишь только ранняя седина говорила о том, что всё же волнения присутствовали.  
\- Проходите-проходите, - пробасил мужчина. У него был приятный низкий голос. – Вы промокли до нитки. Ё Чжин, приготовь поскорее комнату нашему гостю! – прикрикнул он на девушку. – Пойдемте со мной, Вы, наверное, замерзли.  
Чанг Мина усадили на диван и тут же завернули в плед. Он хотел было возмутиться, что плед промокнет, но хозяин покачал головой. Через несколько минут появилась девушка.  
\- Пап, всё готово, - радостно выпалила она.  
\- Моя дочь проводит Вас. Если хотите, можете присоединиться к нам за ужином.  
Чанг Мин благодарно улыбнулся и пошел за девушкой. Она привела его на второй этаж.  
Комната была небольшой, но в ней находилось всё, что было нужно Мину. Кровать и стул, куда можно бросить вещи. Конечно, там еще был стол и шкаф. Вся мебель была сделана из светлого дерева, покрытого лаком. Даже не смотря на простоту, комната выглядела очень уютной.  
Чанг Мин бросил вещмешок на стул, скинул с себя мокрую куртку и стянул такую же мокрую футболку. Как только увидел теплую постель, он сразу же забыл о том, что в дверь в комнату всё еще открыта, и на пороге стоит дочь хозяина дома.  
\- Я не сказала Вам. Душ находится в конце коридора.  
Мин повернулся к девушке. На ее лице был румянец. Хотя смущение не отбило у нее желания беспардонно разглядывать тело парня. Глаза дочери хозяина широко распахнулись, когда она увидела татуировку.  
\- В-вы - охотник?  
Чанг Мин нахмурился. Покидать этот теплый дом ему не хотелось. Парень мысленно начал придумывать, как бы уговорить хозяина не выгонять его на ночь глядя.  
\- Если не хотите, можете не говорить, - казалось, что девушка даже обрадовалась своему открытию. – Вы можете дать мне свои вещи, а я их постираю. К завтрашнему дню высохнут.  
Чанг Мин кивнул.  
\- Тогда я принесу Вам какую-нибудь одежду, - улыбнулась Ё Чжин и помчалась на нижний этаж.  
Охотник не стал дожидаться возвращения девушки. Он сразу направился в душ.

Чанг Мину казалось, что он уже год не ночевал в таких шикарных условиях. В последнем доме, где охотнику позволили остановиться, ему пришлось спать в сарае. До этого на чердаке. Никто не предлагал ужина, и уж тем более горячего душа. Только одно не давало сейчас покоя. То, как девушка отреагировала на его татуировку. Не каждый человек знал ее значение. Но почему Ё Чжин не сдала его отцу? Почему до сих пор мужчина не ворвался в ванную с ружьем и не выгнал Мина из дома?  
\- Прекрати, - приказал он себе.  
Чанг Мин предпочитал решать проблемы по мере их поступления. И если сейчас никто не требовал того, чтобы он ушел, значит, парень мог задержаться здесь подольше.  
Как следует прогревшись в душе и отмыв с себя грязь дорог, Чанг Мин вернулся в комнату. На кровати лежал спортивный костюм. Он был почти новый. И практически его размера.  
Мин собрал мокрую одежду и спустился на первый этаж. Подойдя к дверям столовой, Чанг Мин услышал приглушенный шепот:  
\- Ё Чжин, перестань говорить чушь.  
\- Но отец, я видела знак. Он охотник. Он сможет помочь нам.  
\- Забудь об этом и не беспокой нашего гостя.  
Чанг Мин громко кашлянул и вошел в столовую. Стол был накрыт на троих, что значило, что Мин единственный постоялец.  
\- Вы обещали, - ненавязчиво намекнул Мин.  
\- Конечно, - девушка спохватилась и, взяв одежду из его рук, скрылась за небольшой дверью из кухни.  
\- Присаживайтесь, - улыбнулся ему мужчина и указал на место по правую руку от себя.  
Чанг Мин сел за стол. Голод снова проснулся.  
\- Меня зовут Су Хан, - произнес владелец дома.  
\- Я - Шим Чанг Мин. И я действительно охотник. Я слышал немного из вашего разговора… если честно, я не понимаю, почему вы так спокойны.  
Су Хан печально улыбнулся:  
\- Полагаю, Вы часто натыкались на непонимание людей. Я не считаю, что Вы делаете что-то плохое. Вы делаете то же самое, что и те, кто покровительствует нам. Только Вы делаете это во благо людям. А они - для выгоды себе. Мой старший сын, он был чуть старше Вас. Он хотел стать охотником, потому что ему не нравилось соглашение. Из-за жребия вампиры забрали его лучшего друга… - мужчина замолчал, было видно, что ему неприятно говорить дальше. – А потом они забрали и его.  
Ё Чжин тихо вошла в столовую и села за стол. Она не стала ждать распоряжения отца и начала раскладывать ужин по тарелкам.  
\- И как давно Вы этим занимаетесь?  
\- С шестнадцати лет, - сказал Мин и отправил первую ложку картофельного пюре в рот. В этот момент ему показалось, что вкуснее пищи он не пробовал.  
Вот уже два месяца Чанг Мин носился по городам и лесам, убивая вампиров. Всё это время ему приходилось ночевать где придется, мыться в источниках или реках, или озерах, питаться консервами или тем, что покупал с собой в городах. Если ему не удавалось дойти до города или не удавалось найти ночлег, он спал в лесу, но приходилось спать днем. Ночью он не мог сделать нормальной горячей пищи, потому что было опасно разводить костер. Сейчас же этот дом ему казался самым уютным, самым теплым местом. А еда - самой вкусной.  
\- Как же так получилось? – удивленно посмотрел на него Су Хан.  
\- Когда мне было четырнадцать лет, мы с родителями переезжали из одного города в другой. Мы всегда жили в больших городах, но из-за работы отца приходилось часто переезжать. Мы ехали ночью на машине. Тогда нам не предоставили охрану: нужно было ждать несколько дней, пока не освободятся люди. А у отца был проект. Срочный. Он очень торопился. И мы поехали без охраны. Мы не доехали совсем немного - на нас напали вампиры. Само нападение я помню очень плохо, помню только, как мать сказала: «Беги», - и я бежал. Долго бежал, пока не упал. Сам не знаю, как получилось, что ни один вампир не наткнулся на меня. Я проснулся утром и вышел на шоссе, где меня забрали и отвезли в город.  
Чанг Мин впервые за долгое время говорил открыто. Он даже немного удивился себе. Ведь так много и долго он не говорил давно. Но видимо обстановка в доме и сами его жильцы располагали к этому.  
\- А что было потом? – спросила Ё Чжин.  
\- Меня отдали на воспитание в семью. А родителей так и не нашли. Военные сказали, что они пропали без вести. Но я знал, что с ними произошло.  
\- Они пытались защитить Вас от горя, - тихо сказал мужчина. – Даже так. Вы ведь были совсем молоды…  
Чанг Мин усмехнулся:  
\- Как-то поздно решили защитить… Моя приемная семья была не против того, чтобы я стал охотником. Они сами отправили меня в гильдию на обучение. А дальше как обычно. После обучения я просто занялся своим делом.  
За столом воцарилось молчание. Девушка большими глазами смотрела на Мина. Су Хан задумался о чем-то о своем. И лишь только Чанг Мин доедал свою порцию.

Утреннее солнце, пробивавшееся сквозь полупрозрачные шторы, окрасило комнату в золотые тона. Чанг Мин потянулся и осмотрелся. Ему было так хорошо, что даже не хотелось вставать. Но он был не дома. Он знал, что пока не может позволить себе послаблений.  
Охотник встал, надел снова спортивный костюм и вышел из комнаты. Спустившись вниз, он услышал, как Ё Чжин, напевая какую-то песню, готовит завтрак. До него донесся приятный аромат кофе и запах яичницы с беконом.  
За столом уже сидел Су Хан, услышав Чанг Мина, он оторвался от утренней газеты и улыбнулся парню:  
\- Доброе утро. Как спалось?  
\- Доброе. Чудесно, спасибо.  
Чанг Мин сел за стол, и Ё Чжин сразу же поставила перед ним тарелку.  
\- Я полагаю, Вы уже давно не спали в нормальной кровати.  
\- Это точно, - ответил Мин.  
\- Может быть, Вы задержитесь еще чуть-чуть? Я уже немолод, а моя дочь не может мне помочь… - мужчина запнулся. - Если бы Вы помогли бы мне покрыть крышу, я бы учел это в счет проживания… - робко сказал мужчина. Тон его голоса сейчас совсем не вязался с его внешним видом.  
\- Хорошо, - не раздумывая, согласился Мин. Теперь у него появилась причина еще немного задержаться в этом уютном доме.

Ночью охотник проснулся от каких-то криков. Он вскочил с кровати и выглянул в окно: по улице бежала девушка и кричала. Чанг Мин присмотрелся: ее преследовал вампир. Он игрался с девушкой. Он не нападал. Только периодически ударял ее, но не убивал. После ударов девушка падала, поднималась снова и бежала. Она пыталась достучаться до людей, но никто не открывал ей дверей. Чанг Мин быстро оделся и, схватив оружие, кинулся вниз.  
В холле его поймал Су Хан. Схватив парня за руку, он быстро зашептал:  
\- Не надо. Не стоит этого делать. Если они обнаружат, что Вы охотник… будет хуже только Вам. Они не посмотрят на то, что Вы спасли кого-то…  
Но Чанг Мин покачал головой. Он не собирался сидеть и смотреть, как вампир расправится с беззащитной девушкой.  
Охотник выскочил на холодный воздух улицы.  
\- Эй! – громко крикнул он, привлекая к себе внимание девушки, а заодно и вампира. Жертва бросилась в сторону Мина, а он - ей навстречу. Парень мысленно молил только об одном: чтобы вампир не сменил тактику. Чтобы не напал на девушку быстрее, чем охотник доберется до нее.  
Пострадавшая попыталась прикоснуться к Мину, но тот промчался мимо нее. Он видел впереди вампира. Нежить, казалось, даже обрадовалась тому, что теперь еды у неё будет больше. Вампир не так быстро, но все же метнулся к охотнику. На бегу Чанг Мин выхватил нож и попытался ткнуть им в ногу упыря. Но тот успел увернуться, и лезвие только полоснуло по бледной коже. Вампир зарычал. Он понял, что эту еду он не получит так просто. Теперь он решил вложить как можно больше сил, но Мин уже достал заряженный пистолет. Тварь, выпучив глаза, кинулась на парня, вампир почти вцепился холодными пальцами в его плечи. Мин взвел курок и нажал на спусковой крючок. Нечисть взвыла. Чанг Мин знал, что эта пуля задержит вампира ненадолго, поэтому не стал терять времени: он вытащил из вторых ножен широкий охотничий нож и пропорол плечо кровопийцы. Тот завопил еще громче. Мину показалось, что он оглох. Но парень охотился не первый год. Он знал: стоит ему отвлечься хоть на мгновение, и он не жилец. Чанг Мин ударил тварь в колено и завалил её на землю. Резким движением парень сломал вампиру шею. Тот что-то хрипел, но умирать не собирался. Чанг Мин обнаружил, что забыл острый мачете в комнате. Но и оставлять кровопийцу без присмотра было нельзя. Поэтому он приступил к грязной работе - принялся отрезать голову охотничьим ножом.

Остаток ночи никто не спал: ни хозяева дома, ни сам Чанг Мин, ни жители города (так, во всяком случае, предполагал Мин).  
Утром в дверь постучались. Когда же Су Хан открыл, в дом зашли несколько человек. Тот, который держался высокомерней всех, был мэром города – так предположил Мин, а в этих вопросах он не ошибался никогда. Словно на лицах таких людей было написано о занимаемых ими постах.  
\- Охотник, ты арестован, - голос у мэра оказался тоненьким и писклявым.  
\- На каком основании? – Чанг Мин даже не сдвинулся с места. Не смотря на то, что сегодня у него совсем не было аппетита, он всё же продолжил пить утренний кофе.  
Но мэр был настроен серьезно. Он кивнул охранникам, и те подошли к Мину.  
\- Проследуйте за нами, - сказал один из мужчин.  
Вот сейчас начиналась та часть, которая добавляла факторов для ненависти Чанг Мина к маленьким городам. Сейчас его выведут на площадь, начнут поливать грязью и, так сказать, публично унизив, выгонят из города. В последствии для Мина этот город будет закрыт.  
\- Сейчас за вещами схожу, - тяжело вздохнул охотник и поднялся со стула. Это подействовало на охранников как красная тряпка на быка - они схватили парня и заломили ему руки.  
Чанг Мин на мгновение задохнулся от боли.  
\- Остановитесь! - воскликнула девушка, но отец вовремя успел удержать ее рядом с собой.  
Охотник понимал, что сейчас он один, и никто не сможет ему помочь.  
Всё было так, как Мин уже проходил. Его привели на небольшую площадь, находившуюся почти напротив выхода из города. «Это они для удобства?» - мелькнула мысль в голове Мина. Он усмехнулся, за что получил от стоявшего рядом охранника по ребрам.  
На площади уже собрались жители города. Парень заметил, как Су Хан протиснулся через толпу и оказался в первых рядах.  
\- Дорогие жители города! – воскликнул мэр. – Я говорил вам об опасности охотников? Я велел отказывать им в ночлеге? Я велел, но меня не послушались! – он многозначительно взглянул на Хана. – Этот незнакомец вел себя прилично, и по донесениям мне показалось, что возможно у нас будет еще один сосед. Но эта ночь показала, кто он есть на самом деле. Это он виновен в нападении вампира!..  
Чанг Мин уже не слушал, о чем говорил управляющий. Всё это звучало абсурдно и нелепо. Мин совсем не чувствовал своей вины в том, что вампир напал на девушку. Парень заметил, что Су Хан хочет что-то сказать, но поймав его взгляд на себе, покачал головой, давая понять, что не стоит лезть в это. Ведь ему и так достанется от мэра  
\- Я предлагаю изгнать его из города!  
\- Да! – закричал кто-то из толпы. Но кто-то всё еще скептически качал головой, видимо, понимая глупость всей ситуации. И мэр был просто обязан надавить на колеблющихся.  
\- Послушайте меня! Как вы думаете, как отреагируют наши покровители на присутствие охотника в городе? Они могут решить, что мы больше не нуждаемся в них, что этот тощий человечишка сможет защитить нас. Но я хочу сказать вам, что он не сможет. Это вчера ему удалось победить одного вампира, а что будет, когда их придет больше? Кто защитит нас?  
Толпа начала возмущаться. Чанг Мин понял: сейчас еще чуть-чуть, и мужчина дожмет остальных жителей города. Охотник посмотрел на небо. «Лучше бы не было вчерашней ночи», - подумал он, глядя на тяжелые темные тучи. В воздухе уже чувствовалась влажность предстоящего дождя. «Не лучший день для изгнания».  
\- Я настаиваю, дорогие друзья, на том, чтобы выгнать охотника и поскорее, пока…  
Речь мэра прервал рев мотора, в толпе начали тихо ахать и отводить глаза. Чанг Мин не понимал, что происходит, ведь он стоял спиной к подъехавшей машине.  
Мэр засуетился и велел отвести охотника в сторону. Теперь Мин увидел большой черный лимузин с тонированными стеклами. Из него выскочил парень, не похожий ни на кого из сильного клана. Во всяком случае, сильнейших охотник представлял себе немного по-другому.  
\- Здравствуйте, - мэр подобострастно улыбнулся вампиру. Но тот отмахнулся от него.  
\- Ближе к делу, - прикрикнул на него парень.  
\- Жребий, - крикнул управляющий, и ему принесли какой-то бочонок.  
Мужчина засунул в него руку и достал небольшой клочок бумаги.  
\- Хан Хё Чжу, - громко сказал он.  
Люди начали расступаться. Названной оказалась девушка, которую Чанг Мин спас вчера ночью. Ирония судьбы – видимо, девушке на роду было написано умереть от клыков вампира.  
Из машины появился еще один вампир. Это был тот самый незнакомец, который помешал охоте Мина пару дней назад. Чанг Мин вспомнил его насмешливый тон, и щеки охотника вспыхнули от гнева, да и сердце прибавило в скорости.  
\- Мы не берем девушку, - почти по-детски невинно улыбнулся вампир, – мы берем его, - и указал на Мина.  
\- Но… - попытался возразить тот, который выскочил из машины первым.  
\- Мы берем его, - твердо повторил незнакомец и окатил холодным взглядом другого.  
\- Ну, как хочешь, - пискнул парень и спрятался обратно в машину.  
Незнакомец повернулся к Чанг Мину и, игриво улыбнувшись, приблизился к нему.  
\- А ты выглядишь всё так же аппетитно, - прошептал ему на ухо вампир.  
Он крепко схватил охотника за руку и повел к машине. У дверцы он остановился и, обернувшись, промурлыкал мэру:  
\- Увидимся через полгода.  
\- И зачем он тебе?! – вспылил первый, как только захлопнулась дверца.  
\- Я так хочу, - незнакомец провел кончиками пальцев по скуле Чанг Мина.  
Щеки парня предательски вспыхнули, в силу работы ему пришлось воздерживаться уже более полугода, а этот вампир был таким соблазнительным… Но парень пообещал себе, что не позволит телу взять над собой верх.

Чанг Мин не понимал, куда они едут, потому что за окном всё время был одинаковый лес, который словно однотонной картинкой облеплял дорогу и не прерывался ни на сантиметр.  
Хотя дорога обратно его пока мало волновала. Сейчас охотник обдумывал, как сбежать от этих вампиров. Вещмешок с оружием остался в доме Су Хана, а голыми руками он не смог бы справиться с вампиром, особенно с сильным. Тоненький голосок в голове настаивал, что так сильнейшие выглядеть не могли. Чанг Мин бросил взгляд на главного, так он окрестил для себя того, кто первым вышел из машины, когда они были на площади. Он был больше похож на взволнованного парнишку, чем на сильнейшего. Парень смотрел в окно и нервно теребил край легкой куртки - он определенно хотел как можно скорее вернуться домой. Второй тоже смотрел в окно, но казалось, что ему всё равно, что происходит вокруг. Он будто провалился в водоворот своих мыслей. Чанг Мин заметил, как розовый язык вампира скользнул по нижней губе, и снова Мин не смог проигнорировать этот жест. В его голове мелькнула мысль о том, что ему даже нравится, что этот незнакомец так часто облизывает губы. Влажные и пухлые, они словно магнитом притягивали к себе взгляд охотника. Он словно чувствовал их прикосновение к своей коже. Чанг Мин заметил, как уголки этих красивых губ приподнялись. И почувствовал, что щеки заливаются краской. «Ну что я как девица, в самом деле!» - разозлился на себя парень и, отвернувшись, уставился в окно.  
Машина остановилась около огромного поместья. Чанг Мин осмотрелся по сторонам. На первый взгляд, поместье особо не охранялось. То есть если его не съедят, то можно будет попробовать сбежать.  
К машине подошел подтянутый мужчина лет тридцати. Он поклонился хозяевам и спросил:  
\- Я провожу гостя в его комнату?  
\- Нет, - улыбнулся ему соблазнительный вампир. – Я сам.  
Он подхватил Мина под руку и повел в здание.  
«Сожрать не терпится?»  
Приведя охотника на третий этаж, незнакомец показал ему просторную комнату.  
\- Это твоя комната. Позже придет человек и снимет с тебя мерки. Завтрак, обед и ужин всегда в одно и то же время. Явка обязательна, - он говорил всё это настолько сухим тоном, что Мину показалось, что его снова приняли в академию охотников. – Сам понимаешь, что из поместья выходить тебе строго запрещено. И днем будь добр - закрывай шторы.  
\- А что со мной будет, если я нарушу здешние правила?  
\- Узнаешь, - недобро улыбнулся вампир. – Запомни, теперь ты принадлежишь мне. И всё что я скажу – закон.  
Вампир снова превратился в милейшего человека и, улыбнувшись еще раз на прощание, направился к двери.  
\- Как хоть тебя зовут? – спросил Чанг Мин.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг, - казалось, вампир аж просиял.  
Мин закатил глаза.  
\- А мне ты не хочешь говорить своего имени? – насупился вампир. Если бы сейчас перед Мином не стоял враг, и если бы в глубине души охотник серьезно не переживал о своей судьбе, то он даже умилился бы. Но сейчас была совсем не та ситуация.  
\- Тебе придется сказать имя, - прошипел вампир над его ухом. Чанг Мин не успел сообразить, как оказался прижатым к стенке около кровати.  
Руки вампира были сильными и холодными. Чжэ Чжунг слегка приподнял парня за шею и ударил спиной об стену.  
Мин не был бы хорошим охотником, если бы позволил такому продолжаться. Конечно, из-за сильной хватки нежити было тяжело дышать, но всё же Мин взял себя в руки и попытался брыкнуться. Он пнул вампира в колено. Но казалось, что это не возымело на него никакого действия - лишь только еще больше разозлило. Чжэ Чжунг яростно рванул Чанг Мина от стенки для того, чтобы уложить на лопатки. Тот застонал от боли.  
\- Мне нравится этот звук, - ухмыляясь, прошептал вампир.  
В дверь постучались и, не дождавшись ответа, распахнули её. В комнату вошел высокий парень примерно того же возраста, что и Мин.  
\- Чжэ, ты что делаешь?  
На лице вампира появилось искренне растерянное выражение:  
\- Он мой. Что хочу, то и делаю, - быстро нашелся с ответом Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Не переусердствуй.  
\- Он не говорит мне своего имени, - обижено протянул парень. Его злость испарилась так же внезапно, как и появилась.  
\- Это не повод… - парень запнулся. – В общем, это не повод делать то, что ты там делал. Тебя Су звал.  
Чжэ Чжунг поднялся с Мина и вышел из комнаты. Как ни в чём не бывало. Чанг Мин медленно сел на полу и глубоко вздохнул. Он задумался о том, сколько могло быть лет этому вампиру. Было ясно, что эти двое из сильного и древнего клана. Но не понятно было то, зачем его привезли в особняк. Почему они не следили за городом, чтобы вампиры не проникли в него? Почему охотник всё еще жив? Почему этот Чжэ Чжунг так странно себя ведет? Все эти вопросы внезапно появились в голове Мина. Словно кто-то их удерживал и только что выпустил.  
Рядом с охотником громко кашлянули. Чанг Мин вздрогнул. Он не мог поверить в то, что необъяснимое поведение вампира выбило его из колеи.  
\- Извини за Чжэ, он в последнее время нервный немного, - слабо улыбнулся парень. – Я Юн Хо, - он протянул руку, которую Мин пожал чисто автоматически.  
\- Чанг Мин.  
\- Почему ты ему не говорил?  
\- Да он не дал мне даже слова вставить. И вообще, бред какой-то… - тут Мин понял, что напрочь запутался в происходящем. – Ты ведь человек, - заявил он парню. Тот кивнул. - Обычный живой человек.  
\- Да. Обычный смертный, - парень мягко улыбнулся, словно разговаривал с ребенком.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Меня отдали по договору.  
\- Они не сожрали ни тебя, ни меня…  
Внезапно Юн Хо потупил взгляд и тихо произнес:  
\- Если ты… хочешь узнать… - он замолчал на мгновение, не находя слов. – Ты лучше у них спроси. Кстати, сейчас обед накрывают. Пойдем, нам лучше не опаздывать.

Столовая находилась на первом этаже. Комната была огромной, как и стол, располагавшийся в ее середине. Было уже накрыто, и за столом сидело несколько персон. Чанг Мин определил их всех как вампиров. Старший сидел во главе стола, рядом с ним слева стоял пустой стул, на который сел Юн Хо. А справа уже сидел Чжэ Чжунг. Он снова просиял, когда увидел, что Чанг Мин тоже пришел на обед.  
\- Садись сюда, - вампир похлопал по стулу, стоявшему рядом.  
Мин взглянул на Юн Хо, который едва заметно кивнул на этот немой вопрос. Чанг Мин напрочь запутался в том, что происходило, всё это казалось ему каким-то безумным кошмаром. Сев за стол, охотник украдкой ущипнул себя. Боль чувствовалась, значит не сон. Но как такое могло происходить? Он сидел за одним столом с убийцами. С вампирами, чьим обедом как раз и были люди. Но этим вампиры говорили о чем-то своем, пока слуги накрывали на стол, и ни одни из них даже не пытался напасть ни на Юн Хо, ни на него самого. Всё это было крайне странно.  
Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от лихорадочно метавшихся в голове мыслей, Мин решил немного осмотреться. Комната была просторной, с большими окнами, занавешенными тяжелыми не пропускающими свет шторами, даже не смотря на то, что сегодняшний день был пасмурным, и солнца на небе не наблюдалось. Мебель явно была антикварной, а посуда - дорогой. На столе стояли свечи - единственный источник света в этой комнате. «Но их хоть достаточно, чтобы не ткнуть себе вилкой в глаз», - усмехнулся Чанг Мин.  
\- Почему ты улыбаешься? – шепнул ему Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Да так, о своем, - пробормотал Мин.  
Он отметил, что еду в тарелки положили только ему и Юн Хо. От этого открытия мурашки пробежали по спине, и засосало под ложечкой. Охотник напрягся. Он знал, что не справится с ними со всеми.  
Он почувствовал, как чья-то рука скользнула по его бедру.  
\- Не волнуйся, никто не причинит тебе вреда, - тихо проговорил Чжэ Чжунг, продолжая поглаживать Мина по ноге.  
\- Тогда зачем весь этот фарс, если вы не собираетесь тоже «отобедать»?  
На другой стороне стола вампир прыснул от смеха.  
\- Или ты затихнешь, или я вырву тебе язык, - Чжэ Чжунг впился холодным взглядом в нерадивого собрата. Тон и весь вид Чжэ Чжунга не обещал ничего хорошего, если провинившийся не послушается.  
Смеявшийся вампир был явно не таким старым, как Чжэ Чжунг, поэтому быстро прикусил язык и уткнулся взглядом в пустую тарелку.  
\- Это для вас. Для тебя и Юн Хо, - улыбнулся Чжэ. – Вообще, изначально это была идея Чжун Су - чтобы мы собирались на обед все вместе, раз уж живем под одной крышей. Юн Хо сначала было неуютно, но потом он привык. А теперь он не один, кто ест.  
\- А вы…  
\- Мы тоже питаемся. Обычным способом. Те люди, которых нам дают два раза в год, они все здесь. Работают и кормят нас.  
\- Вы натуральные паразиты.  
\- И что с того? Зато мы сильные, сильнее вас, - снисходительно улыбнулся вампир.  
Чанг Мин отвернулся. Он не знал, что ответить ему. Вампир всё равно останется при своем мнении, что они - вершина питательной цепочки. А Мин так и останется при своем - что они всего-навсего паразиты, от которых нужно избавляться.  
Остаток обеда Мин просидел, уткнувшись взглядом в тарелку. Он так и не смог съесть ни кусочка.

После обеда Чанг Мин вернулся в свою комнату. Чжэ Чжунг хотел было пойти к нему, но Юн Хо остановил его:  
\- Дай ему время.  
До темноты оставалось не так много. Чжэ Чжунг сидел в кресле напротив дивана, на котором расположились Чжун Су и Юн Хо. Су сидел, приобняв парня, даже не замечая присутствия друга. Чжэ Чжунг же в свою очередь уже научился игнорировать вечный медовый месяц этой парочки.  
Сумерки постепенно накрывали поместье. Чжэ смотрел в окно и размышлял о своем.  
\- Ну почему я ему не нравлюсь! – взорвался вампир. – Я не понимаю.  
\- Чжэ, не дави на него, - ответил ему Юн Хо. – Что ты хочешь от парня: вы притащили его сюда против его воли. И ты думаешь, что он прямо с порога в тебя влюбится?  
\- Ну, хотелось бы, - насупился Чжэ Чжунг и снова взглянул в окно.  
\- Дай ему время свыкнуться с тем, что он теперь живет здесь. В конце концов, дай ему свыкнуться с тобой.  
\- А что со мной не так?  
\- Чжэ, да ты его чуть не прибил там в комнате…  
\- Заляпаешь комнату – прибью, - невозмутимо вмешался в разговор Чжун Су. Он ловко перекинул ногу через Юн Хо и удобно устроился на его коленях.  
\- Ну почему я ему не нравлюсь, - снова простонал Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Так сходи и узнай у него! – возмутился Су, оторвавшись от губ Юн Хо.  
\- Не ходи, - посоветовал парень.  
\- Или сходи к тому придурку Вану, он звонил и говорил, что неспокойно на северных границах нашего имения.

Чтобы с улицы быть неприметнее, Чанг Мин не зажигал свет в комнате. Он увидел, как Чжэ Чжунг сел в спортивную машину и уехал. Теперь осталось дождаться, пока в доме все улягутся.  
Прошло около двух часов после того, как погасла последняя лампа в доме. Мин не был уверен в том, что старший спит, но больше ждать он не хотел. «Будь что будет», - решил он и направился к дверям. Охотник тихо выскользнул из комнаты и направился к лестнице. Он совсем не знал планировку этого здания, и чтобы случайно не заблудиться, решил пойти уже знакомым путем.  
В коридоре было темно. Только свет луны освещал помещение. Чанг Мин остановился на мгновение и прислушался: в доме царила тишина, - и парень продолжил свой путь.  
Охотник просто не мог поверить в то, что происходит. На его пути не встретилось ни одного охранника, да даже сам дом не стоял на сигнализации. «Очень недальновидно», - подумал Мин и вышел наружу. Ночные морозы еще не начались, но из-за влажности казалось, что липкий холодок пробирается под одежду, под кожу, добирается до самых костей. Парень поёжился, но продолжил свой путь. Краем глаза он заметил, как от дерева отлепилась длинная тень. Чанг Мин резко развернулся и выбросил кулак вперед. Он натолкнулся на крепко накачанную грудь. Противник поперхнулся воздухом, что дало охотнику шанс нанести серию коротких ударов в корпус, но противник явно был не человеком. Он быстро очухался и, блокировав последний удар охотника, нанес свой. Крепкий кулак пришелся ровно в череп Чанг Мина, в ушах зазвенело, и на доли секунд Мин потерял контроль над своим телом. Чем и воспользовался охранник: он нанес два сильных удара парню в живот. А когда охотник упал, добавил еще немного ногой.  
\- Далеко ли ты собрался? – склонился к Мину мужчина. Судя по толщине шеи и силе удара, он был качком. Голова у мужчины была не очень большой, а вот подбородок - широким, волевым. Всю картину дополняла короткая стрижка. Этот мужчина явно был уже не человеком, но и вампиром он тоже не был. Охотник не успел поразмыслить над этим как следует, так как погрузился во тьму после очередного удара громилы.

Чжэ Чжунг был в ярости. Мало того, что беседа с Ванном ничего не дала, так еще его по возвращению встретил Са Хён, их охранник, и сообщил о том, что Чанг Мин пытался сбежать.  
«Ну почему он решил сбежать? Я так сильно ему не нравлюсь?!» – думал Чжэ по дороге в подвал, в котором заперли парня. Вампир остановился на полпути и, резко развернувшись, направился в комнату Чжун Су. Не стучась, он распахнул дверь.  
На кровати, раскинувшись, спал Юн Хо. Су же посапывал рядом, словно ребенок цепляясь ладошками за парня. Сейчас было ярко видно, как его друг зависит от этого человека. Он всегда словно беспомощный цеплялся за него. Чжэ понимал, что Чжун Су просто не может без Юн Хо, поэтому и не отпускает его дальше вытянутой руки. Отношение Юн Хо было немного другим. Порой Чжэ Чжунгу казалось, что Юн Хо совсем не любит Чжун Су. Словно он позволяет себя обнимать, целовать. Позволяет любить себя. И иногда за это Чжэ Чжунгу хотелось избить парня. Единственное, из-за чего он этого не делал, был его друг - в гневе он был страшен.  
Чжэ тряхнул головой, прогоняя любые ненужные сейчас мысли и направился к кровати.  
\- Эй, Юн Хо, проснись, - шепотом позвал он человека и потряс за плечо. – Ну, давай же, просыпайся.  
Парень промычал что-то, открыл глаза, сонно поморгал пару раз и сделал то, что Чжэ совсем не ожидал. Юн Хо приобнял Чжун Су, будто пытался защитить его. «Может быть, я слишком предвзято к нему отношусь?» - промелькнуло в голове вампира.  
\- Юн Хо, я хочу понять, что происходит.  
\- Что? – прохрипел человек.  
\- Что происходит? – сказал Чжэ, присаживаясь на краешек кровати.  
\- Я сплю, - проворчал парень, крепче прижимая Чжун Су.  
\- Я не о тебе, - начал злиться Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- А. О Мине? А что о нем? Он не хочет здесь находиться. А ты даже не пробовал показать ему, как здесь хорошо.  
\- И как это сделать?  
\- Да поговори ты с ним. Ну, или укуси на крайний случай.  
Чжэ Чжунг поморщился:  
\- Я не хочу кусать его против воли.  
\- Ему понравится.  
\- И что с того?! – воскликнул Чжэ и вскочил с кровати. – Не буду я его кусать. Я хочу, чтобы он был со мной по своей воле.  
\- У-у-у как мы заговорили, - пробурчал проснувшийся Чжун Су. – Сколько лет прошло? Двести?  
\- Отстань.  
\- Чжэ, ты не хочешь уйти отсюда? – Чжун Су перевалился всем телом на Юн Хо. Тот тихо хихикнул и начал поглаживать вампира по спине.  
\- Нет. Мне нужен совет.  
Чжун Су, совсем не смущаясь присутствия друга, потерся пахом о бедро человека и застонал.  
\- Еще хочу, - пробормотал он в шею Юн Хо.  
\- Ну вот зачем ты его разбудил? – усмехнулся парень.  
\- Мне всё еще нужен совет, - не унимался Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Иди и узнай о нем что-нибудь. Узнай, почему он так рвется на волю, - предложил Юн Хо.  
\- Точно! – радостно воскликнул Чжэ. – Если там у него есть кто-нибудь, я убью этого человека.  
Сверкнув стоваттной улыбкой, Чжэ умчался из комнаты.  
\- Нет, - попытался остановить его Юн Хо. – Я имел в виду узнать, какой он человек.  
Но Чжэ Чжунг уже ничего не слышал. Он уже сел в машину и направился в сторону города.

Чжэ успел приехать до рассвета. Он нашел мэра, расспросил его. Заехал в постоялый дом, расспросил сонного и испуганного хозяина и забрал сумку охотника.  
Теперь он стоял перед столом, на котором лежала эта самая сумка, и озадачено смотрел на нее.  
Дверь распахнулась, и в полутемную комнату втолкнули Чанг Мина. Он выпрямился и встал перед столом. Парень заметил свою сумку, она была открыта. Его так и подмывало схватить оттуда нож и всадить его в сердце вампиру.  
\- Я тебе так противен? - едва слышно спросил Чжэ Чжунг.  
Охотник остановил вереницу своих мыслей о том, как убить вампира и сбежать отсюда. Этот вопрос даже удивил его. Мин взглянул на вампира, теперь повнимательнее. Чёрные волосы, темные большие глаза, аккуратный нос, пухлые губы – он определенно не мог назвать Чжэ Чжунга противным. Даже наоборот. Этот вампир был очень симпатичным. Но он был вампиром. Нежитью. Кровососом. Тем, на кого охотился Чанг Мин.  
\- Да нет, - медленно произнес Мин, понимая, что даже не врет.  
\- Тогда почему ты хочешь сбежать?  
\- Это очевидно. Вы тут какие-то больные вампиры, а я охотник. Что тут еще можно сказать?  
Это Чжэ понимал. Но ему нестерпимо хотелось, чтобы именно этот человек остался здесь. С ним. Поэтому он решил прибегнуть к небольшой уловке:  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что вернуться туда ты не можешь. Ты дань, которую город заплатил за безопасность.  
\- Но я не житель города, - возразил Мин.  
\- Но на момент расплаты ты был в этом городе. Ты был отдан как дань. Так что тебе придется нести эту ответственность.  
\- Хочу внести некоторую ясность, - а Чжэ уже начинал злиться из-за того, что человек был так несговорчив. – Вы сами забрали меня.  
\- Этот момент я предпочту опустить, - отмахнулся от него вампир.  
Чанг Мин поперхнулся воздухом от переполнявших его чувств.  
\- Хорошо, - продолжил Чжэ Чжунг, - поставим вопрос по-другому. Если ты уйдешь отсюда, я убью хозяина того дома, где ты жил, и его дочь. И сделаю так, чтобы все знали, кто виновен в их смерти.  
Мин с минуту не моргая смотрел на вампира. Стоит верить ему или нет? Чанг Мин полагал, что этот может и сдержать обещание. Особенно потому, что он псих - к такому выводу пришёл охотник.  
\- Ну что? Тебе всё еще хочется уйти?  
Мин нехотя покачал головой. Он решил пока не рисковать, а потом узнать, что нужно этому психу.

Утром за столом Чанг Мин обнаружил только Юн Хо.  
\- А где все? – почему-то спросил Мин.  
\- Чжэ спит, Чжун Су тоже. Остальные по делам уехали в другие усадьбы и остались там переждать день. Присаживайся, - дружелюбно улыбнулся парень охотнику.  
Мин сел за стол, налил себе кофе из кофейника. Юн Хо уже положил в его тарелку тосты и сосиски.  
\- Ну как? Вы поговорили с Чжэ Чжунгом? Он больше не нападал на тебя?  
Чанг Мин покачал головой. Ему было нестерпимо интересно, что здесь делает человек. Охотник был не робкого десятка, поэтому спросил:  
\- А как ты тут оказался? Не похоже, что ты зависимый, что тебя заставляют. Словно ты тут по собственной воле.  
Юн Хо широко улыбнулся:  
\- Да. Я здесь практически по собственной воле. Но есть тут один нюанс. Да, я не зависим от укусов, но я зависим от Чжун Су.  
Парень расхохотался, увидев удивленное лицо Мина.  
\- Я люблю его.  
Охотнику показалось, что весь мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Он не понимал, как человек может любить вампира.  
\- Тебе, наверное, кажется, что такое не возможно. Но я люблю его, а он - меня. Я был отдан, как и ты, в качестве откупа полгода назад. Мне было страшно. Но страшно не столько за себя, сколько за отца и сестру. Конечно, гостиница даже в нашей деревне приносит небольшой доход, но всё же…  
Тут Чанг Мин перестал слушать, что говорит парень. Охотник понял, кто сидит перед ним. Тот самый старший сын Су Хана. Он смотрел на улыбающееся лицо Юн Хо – он всё рассказывал и рассказывал что-то. Но Мин даже не прислушивался к тому, что говорил парень. Чанг Мин думал о том, что если он решится на побег, люди, которые приютили его, погибнут. А Юн Хо будет больно, узнай он о том, что парень, к которому он отнесся с таким теплом, виновен в смерти его близких.  
\- … и я всё еще подумывал о побеге. Но в один из вечеров я понял, что просто не могу оставить его.  
\- И ты сам стал бы таким… - почему-то Мин избегал слова вампир, - ради него?  
Лицо Юн Хо немного погрустнело.  
\- С одной стороны, я хочу быть с ним вечно. С другой… - он тяжело вздохнул, - я хотел бы еще раз повидаться с отцом. Попрощаться, - совсем тихо добавил парень.  
\- Он тебя не отпускает?  
\- Не то что бы. Он всегда так пугается, когда я говорю о том, что хочу сходить в город. Поэтому… ты будешь смеяться, но мне тяжело видеть его таким.  
\- А… а Чжэ Чжунг… он обычно обещания сдерживает?  
Юн Хо как-то странно улыбнулся:  
\- Обычно он очень серьезен во всех своих начинаниях.  
Чанг Мин уставился в тарелку. Юн Хо живет здесь куда дольше его, и он больше знает о Чжэ Чжунге. Поэтому у охотника не было причин не верить ему.

Чанг Мин получил свою одежду из сумки, оружие, конечно же, забрали.  
Мин подумал, что до ночи он с Чжэ Чжунгом не увидится. Поэтому он распахнул шторы, впуская солнечный свет, и, открыв большое окно, вздохнул полной грудью. Всё же на некоторое время придется смириться со своим пребыванием в этом доме. Сейчас Мин решил осмотреться как следует и решить, что делать дальше.  
Охотник снова глубоко вдохнул и невидящим взглядом уставился куда-то вдаль. Может быть, ему стоит дождаться, когда Юн Хо станет вампиром? Тогда убей Чжэ Чжунг его семью, Юн Хо сможет сам отомстить. Или будучи нежитью, он уже не будет чувствовать боль от потери.  
\- Нет, - сказал сам себе Чанг Мин.  
\- Я, кажется, просил тебя закрывать шторы днем, - послышался голос над его ухом.  
Мин вздрогнул, но оборачиваться не стал. В глубине души он надеялся, что Чжэ Чжунг не заметит того, что застал его врасплох. Хоть так и было на самом деле.  
\- Как я вижу, тебе ни капли не мешает солнце, - охотник резко дернул штору, она еще больше открыла окно, впуская еще больше солнечного света.  
Вампир поморщился, схватил Чанг Мина за плечо и толкнул к стене рядом с окном.  
\- Разве ты забыл о нашем маленьком договоре? – прошипел он, сильнее впечатывая охотника в стенку.  
\- Но я всё еще здесь, - криво усмехнулся Мин.  
Чжэ Чжунг молчал и смотрел в глаза охотнику. Того, казалось, ни капли не волнует такое положение дел. Ему совсем не страшно, что вампир может убить его в любую минуту. И что больше всего удивляло Чжэ Чжунга, так это то, что даже при том, что Мин находился в таком невыгодном положении, в его глазах всё еще читалось превосходство. Хоть не такое явное, но всё же. И это дико нервировало вампира.  
Чжэ вцепился в его рубашку и еще раз стукнул парня спиной об стену.  
\- Ты принадлежишь мне! И ты будешь делать всё, что я тебе скажу!  
Чанг Мин успел подумать, что вампир разозлился не на шутку.  
\- Ты понял меня? – прорычал Чжэ Чжунг. – Отвечай!  
\- Как я тебе отвечу, если после каждого вопроса ты лупишь меня?! – Чанг Мин со всей силы ударил по руке вампира. Тот на мгновение потерял контроль над ситуацией, чем и воспользовался охотник. Он пнул ногой Чжэ Чжунга в живот. Вампир быстро опомнился и въехал Чанг Мину в челюсть. Удар был сильным настолько, чтобы его немного отбросило обратно к стене, но не настолько сильным, чтобы сломать челюсть.  
Мин поднялся и снова кинулся на вампира. Где-то глубоко в своем мозгу он понимал, что не сможет победить Чжэ голыми руками. Но сейчас охотник был очень зол, и ему очень хотелось поскорее покинуть этот дом. Желательно без людских жертв.  
Чанг Мин ударил Чжэ Чжунга по ребрам, но вампир перехватил его руку и завел за спину. От короткого удара в бок охотник согнулся и застонал от боли.  
\- Ты должен научиться вести себя как подобает.  
\- С какой стати? - тяжело дыша, прохрипел Чанг Мин.  
\- Потому что ты мой.  
Мин предпринял очередную попытку вырваться из цепкой хватки вампира. Но ему это не удалось. Чжэ Чжунг с легкостью повернул парня к себе лицом.  
\- Я не принадлежу никому. И никогда не буду. Особенно такой твари, как ты, - прошипел охотник.  
Но казалось, вампир его уже не слушает. Во время того, как они пытались выбить дух друг из друга, рубашка Мина порвалась. И теперь вампир увлеченно изучал его обнаженную грудь.  
Чанг Мин, почувствовав взгляд, попытался прикрыться. Скорее не из-за того, что смутился, а из-за того, что ему вдруг стало неуютно. Но вампир его остановил. Он провел кончиками пальцев по ключице. По татуировке.  
\- Ты думаешь, это защитит тебя? – выдохнул вампир ему на ухо. Чжэ Чжунг вдруг оказался слишком близко. – Она не защитит тебя.  
Вампир усмехнулся и скользнул по коже губами. Чанг Мин почувствовал, как царапнули клыки.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг!  
Чанг Мин воздал хвалу всевышнему за то, что Юн Хо снова побеспокоил их.  
\- Оставь их, - послышался голос Чжун Су.  
\- Но ты посмотри, что он делает!  
\- Пока он не пачкает кровью комнаты, мне всё равно, чем он занимается.  
Чанг Мин осмотрелся. В пылу стычки он даже не заметил, как они свернули прикроватный столик, и, соответственно, все, что было на нем, теперь лежало на полу. Рубашка была порвана. Выглядело это со стороны не очень.  
\- Су, он меня не слушается, - насупился вампир и бросился к другу. Тот нахмурился и повел Чжэ Чжунга прочь от комнаты.  
\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Юн Хо, заходя в комнату.

Юн Хо помог Мну навести порядок в комнате. Он всё болтал о чем-то, пока Чанг Мин переодевался. Охотник особо его не слушал, но ему было приятно общество единственного живого человека в доме.  
Но всё это время охотнику словно что-то не давало покоя. Как будто что-то было не так. И это «что-то» было не так с Чжэ Чжунгом. Но что именно, парень понять не мог.  
\- Пойдем, я отведу тебя кое-куда, - улыбнулся Юн Хо и, взяв Мина за руку, повел за собой.  
Пока Юн Хо тащил Мина куда-то, тот продолжал обдумывать, что же не так.  
– Мне кажется, тебе понравится.  
Чанг Мину вспомнились темные глаза вампира. Его прикосновения, его губы. Тут в мозгу словно что-то щелкнуло. Чжэ Чжунг был не такой как все. Его кожа была мягкой и не такой холодной. На ощупь он был как будто человек, только что пришедший с холодного воздуха. Но Мин видел и чувствовал клыки. Чжэ Чжунг был вампиром. Но…  
\- Я хотел спросить…  
\- Опять про Чжэ? – Юн Хо лукаво улыбнулся и взглянул на охотника через плечо.  
\- Угу.  
\- Мы пришли! – скомандовал парень, когда остановился перед большой дубовой дверью. Дерево было темным, по всей видимости, таким же старым, как и само поместье, но лак на нем даже не потрескался. Хозяева дома следили за этим местом, так, во всяком случае, подумалось Мину.  
Юн Хо толкнул дверь. Чанг Мин практически сразу забыл, что хотел спросить у парня, когда увидел содержимое комнаты. Это была библиотека. Большая библиотека: два этажа со стеллажами, множество полок, и все заставлены книгами. У стеллажей стояли небольшие лесенки, помогавшие достать книги с верхних полок. Стены были облицованы деревом чуть светлее, чем дверь. Посередине комнаты стоял небольшой столик и несколько кресел. Казалось, что в комнате темновато. Но мягкий свет ламп на удивление хорошо освещал библиотеку. Чанг Мин представил, что если распахнуть тяжелые портьеры, то солнце из огромного окна осветит каждый уголок комнаты.  
\- Я подумал, что тебе может быть скучно первое время. А тут, - Юн Хо обвел рукой полки, - ты найдешь, чем заняться.  
Чанг Мин улыбнулся.

Несколько часов охотник рылся на полках. Стопка книг, которую он откладывал для того, чтобы почитать, росла достаточно быстро. Юн Хо тихо посмеивался, выглядывая из-за своей книги.  
Мин нашел даже первую книгу о вампирах. Хотя считалось, что все экземпляры были утрачены. А здешний сохранился очень даже хорошо. Чанг Мин с интересом читал историю о том, как люди впервые повстречали вампиров. Как они пытались бороться. Читал про попытки, провалы, победы. Одна из глав была посвящена вампирам, борющимся на стороне людей. Мин слышал, что есть такие, но считал что это всё охотничьи байки. Как вампир пойдет против другого вампира? Тут он вспомнил, что хотел спросить.  
\- Юн Хо, - позвал он парня, не отрывая взгляда от книги.  
\- Ммм?  
\- Скажи мне, Чжэ Чжунг… он же какой-то не такой…  
\- Он чистокровный, - послышался голос Чжун Су.  
Чанг Мин поднял глаза и увидел, что в кресле, где раньше сидел только Юн Хо, теперь был и Чжун Су. Вампир сидел на коленях парня.  
\- То есть?  
\- Чистокровный и старый.  
Чанг Мин молча хлопал глазами.  
\- Его мама была вампиром, и его папа тоже.  
\- Но как они… вы же мертвые.  
\- Значит, не настолько мертвые. Но таких, как он, немного.  
\- Но как…  
Вот это Мин точно считал сказками. Он не верил, что вампиры могли продолжать свой род. Или не хотел верить.  
\- Я точно не помню, это было очень давно. В те времена меня только сделали вампиром. Это был отец Чжэ. Не думаю, что он планировал, чтобы я нянчился с его сыном. Но в итоге так и получилось. Хочу сказать, что рос он обычным ребенком, как все остальные. Только на солнце ему было нехорошо. Глаза болели, появлялся зуд. Но ничего смертельного.  
\- А как тогда?..  
\- Как он остановился в развитии? И мы получили то, что имеем?  
Чанг Мин кивнул.  
\- Он попробовал кровь. Свежую, человеческую. Знаешь, у меня было такое чувство, как будто вампир дремал внутри него. Но стоило попасть капле крови в рот Чжэ, как он проснулся. Тот год был самым тяжелым для нас для всех. Чжэ Чжунг был жесток и ненасытен, он был чудовищем.  
Увидев скептическое лицо охотника, Чжун Су звонко рассмеялся:  
\- Да-да-да. Ни я, ни его родители не были ангелами во плоти. Да, мы пили кровь для того, чтобы жить. Но то, что делал Чжэ, вот это было действительно страшно. Он убивал и мучил жертв. Изощренно, жестоко. Но через год он начал успокаиваться. И стал примерно таким, каким мы его видим сейчас.  
\- Примерно?  
Чжун Су нахмурился. Чанг Мин понял, что тот не хотел говорить  
\- Я думаю, он имеет право знать всё, - тихо сказал Юн Хо, который всё время сидел уткнувшись взглядом в книгу.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что Чжэ сам должен рассказывать?  
\- Ты его тут видишь? – закатил глаза Юн Хо.  
\- Ладно, - пробурчал Чжун Су. – Лет триста назад он встретил одного человека. И всё у них было хорошо. Чжэ обратил его для того, чтобы жить вечно вместе. Ну, ты понимаешь, - казалось, что эта часть рассказа смущает Су. – Но двести лет назад этого человека убили. Точнее, он уже был вампиром, и его убил какой-то охотник. Чжэ Чжунг, конечно, нашел убийцу и отомстил. Грустил он долго. Он запирался в комнате своего возлюбленного, сидел там, не выходя по несколько дней. Мы с друзьями пытались свести Чжэ с кем-нибудь - таскали на различные мероприятия, - но казалось, что это только злит его. Мы оставили Чжэ Чжунга в покое. Если честно, больше всего я боялся того, что он станет таким же, каким был в юности, кровожадным монстром. Но он пережил это. Молча, в одиночестве, но пережил.  
Чанг Мин смотрел на Чжун Су широко распахнутыми глазами. Он никак не мог поверить в то, что вампир может быть таким человечным. В академии его учили тому, что вампиры всего лишь внешне похожи на людей. Но ничего общего у них нет. Вампиры - зло. У них нет эмоций, они не способны чувствовать, они могут ощущать только голод, вампиры не могут любить.  
\- Всем привет. Я вернулся, - в библиотеке появился сияющий Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Что-то случилось? – он переводил взгляд с Чжун Су, который смотрел куда угодно, только не на Чжэ Чжунга, на Юн Хо, который также продолжал (или продолжал делать вид), что читает книгу. Затем Чжэ взглянул на Мина. Тот сидел в кресле, совсем позабыв о книге. Он был бледен. Он смотрел невидящим взглядом куда-то в пол.  
\- Чанг Мин, что с тобой?  
\- Я пойду, - внезапно сказал охотник и, встав с кресла, направился к двери.  
\- Постой, куда ты? Что с тобой? – перепуганный Чжэ Чжунг схватил Мина за руку.  
\- Я… мне надо…  
Чанг Мин вырвал руку и вышел из библиотеки. Чжэ хотел было последовать за ним, но почувствовал на своем плече теплую ладонь.  
\- Сейчас оставь его одного. Дай ему время.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Для того, чтобы переосмыслить, - улыбнулся парень.  
\- Что переосмыслить? – Чжэ Чжунг не понимал, о чем говорит Юн Хо, но он был всё еще слишком перепуган, чтобы разозлиться.  
\- Тебя.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Miss_Micky  
> Первая публикация на дайри 19.02.2012

Чанг Мин сидел в плетеном кресле на балконе. Он остекленевшим взглядом смотрел куда-то вдаль. Охотник даже не понял того, что просидел там не двигаясь до самой ночи. Он только почувствовал, как холод пробирается под рубашку.  
Мин всё еще не мог поверить в то, что такие вампиры существуют. Несколько лет подряд в академии ему рассказывали о вампирах. Охотнику казалось, что он знает о них всё. Всё, что только можно знать. Но на деле оказалось, что он ничего не знает ни о вампирах, ни об их жизни.  
Чанг Мин почувствовал, как тело онемело и заболело от долгого сидения без движений. Он встал с кресла и хорошенько потянулся. Только сейчас он понял, как на улице стало холодно. Парень поежился и вернулся в комнату. Он как следует запер дверь балкона, проверил окна и включил ночник, стоявший на прикроватном столике.  
Он обернулся и замер.  
\- Ты не пришел на обед, и на ужин тоже… и я подумал… - робко начал Чжэ Чжунг.  
Чанг Мин молчал. Он не понимал, как так получилось, что он погрузился в свои мысли настолько глубоко, что даже не услышал и не почувствовал чужого присутствия.  
Парень внимательно всматривался в лицо вампира и всё также молча подошел к Чжэ Чжунгу. Тот встал с кресла и непонимающе уставился на Мина.  
\- Что-то не так?  
Мин провел пальцами по щеке Чжэ Чжунга. Вампир вздрогнул и как будто затаил дыхание.  
\- Насколько ты человек? Как ты чувствуешь?  
\- Я вампир, - осторожно сказал Чжэ. – Но я чувствую.  
\- Вампиры - ходячие мертвецы. Они не живут, они не чувствуют…  
«Не любят».  
\- Я просто неправильный вампир, - слабо улыбнулся Чжэ Чжунг.  
Чанг Мин взял его лицо в ладони. Он был совсем близко. Чжэ становилось всё сложнее бороться с соблазном. Вампир обещал Юн Хо, что не будет давить на Мина, что даст ему время. Но сейчас человек, которого он хотел больше всего на свете, был слишком близко. Прикасался к нему. Чжэ хотелось зажмуриться от удовольствия, от ощущения тепла его ладоней. И вампир всё же поддался соблазну. Он двинулся вперед и захватил губы Чанг Мина своими. Провел языком по нижней губе и слегка прикусил ее. Чанг Мин поддался и слегка приоткрыл рот, язык Чжэ тут же скользнул внутрь. Вампир застонал в губы парня от нахлынувших ощущений. Он целовал охотника страстно, жадно, он совсем забыл, как это бывает. Чжэ так не хотелось отпускать Чанг Мина, но когда тот надавил на его плечи, он всё-таки отступил.  
Мин смотрел на вампира шальными глазами. Этот поцелуй был таким настоящим, таким человеческим, как это может быть? Губы вампира немного покраснели от поцелуя.  
\- Уходи, - едва слышно произнес охотник.  
Голова Чжэ всё еще немного кружилась. Наверное, поэтому он даже не стал возражать.  
Только после того, как закрылась дверь, Чанг Мин смог вздохнуть спокойно. Он обещал себе, что не станет жертвой желаний своего тела, а сейчас он был практически на грани. Пожалуй, охотник был готов винить в этом длительное воздержание, но только не то, что в этом вампире всё же что-то было.  
Мин, не раздеваясь, рухнул на кровать в надежде забыться сном.

Утром организм напомнил Чанг Мину о том, что он не обедал и не ужинал. Охотник спустился в столовую. Он совсем не ожидал увидеть там Чжэ Чжунга. Вампир широко улыбнулся, встретив Мина на пороге:  
\- Доброе утро.  
\- Доброе, - буркнул Чанг Мин и сел рядом с вампиром.  
\- Чжэ, я смотрю, ты весь сияешь, - улыбнулся Юн Хо. – Вы вчера говорили?  
\- Мы вчера целовались! - радостно заявил Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Замолчи, - рыкнул на него охотник.  
\- Но это правда. Мы вчера поцеловались.  
Чанг Мин почти не спал. Он всю ночь думал о Чжэ Чжунге. О том разговоре в библиотеке, думал о поцелуе. И сейчас Чжэ смущал, а точнее злил его, рассказывая о том, что сам Мин тщетно пытался выкинуть из головы.  
\- Замолчи! – охотник в сердцах воткнул столовый нож, который держал в руке, в стол.  
\- Ой, это было больно, - заметил Чжэ Чжунг.  
Мин опустил глаза. Оказалось, что он не просто воткнул нож в стол - он еще и проткнул руку Чжэ Чжунга. Парень смотрел, как кровь стекает с тыльной стороны ладони вампира, и словно не понимал, что происходит. Впервые в жизни охотник был в замешательстве. Что делать? Извиниться или сделать вид, что ничего не произошло?  
Чанг Мин встал из-за стола, так и не поев, и направился к дверям.  
\- Эй, это было действительно больно, - послышался больше удивленный голос Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Регенерируешь, - буркнул охотник и захлопнул за собой дверь.  
\- Ну и что мне делать с ним? – тяжело вздохнул вампир, вытаскивая нож из ладони.  
\- Может быть, тебе стоило бы перестать быть таким упрямым и отпустить его? Не думаю, что у вас что-нибудь получится. Просто в один из прекрасных дней или ты его убьешь, или он тебя.  
\- Нет, - Чжэ едва заметно улыбнулся, вспоминая поцелуй, - теперь я его точно никуда не отпущу. Он будет моим.

Чанг Мину повезло. Второй день подряд было солнце. Он снова мог побыть один. Охотник вышел на балкон и сел в уже полюбившееся кресло, он знал, что вампир не придет.  
Чанг Мин вспомнил то, что сделал утром. «Что со мной?» Мин убивал вампиров, и не раз. Почему сейчас из-за того, что он проткнул какому-то болтуну ладонь, охотнику самому было так погано? Мин даже подумывал, что стоило бы извиниться. Он ведь на самом деле не хотел причинять Чжэ Чжунгу боли. «Вампиры не люди», - снова сказал себе Мин. Но теперь ему казалось, что с каждым часом он сам верит в это все меньше и меньше.  
\- Это было больно. Правда больно, - послышался голос из комнаты.  
Чжэ Чжунг стоял в тени, но достаточно близко к порогу балкона, чтобы Мин его слышал.  
\- Извини, - тихо произнес охотник. Облегчение, на которое он так надеялся, не пришло.  
\- Рука заживет, - отмахнулся Чжэ. – Мне больно… пожалуйста, не ненавидь меня. Мне больно от того, как ты отталкиваешь меня. Я ведь не такой плохой, - он попытался улыбнуться.  
\- Только убиваешь людей, чтобы продлить свою жизнь.  
\- Да, со стороны это выглядит так.  
\- Так оно и есть.  
\- Я не убиваю людей, - возразил Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Раньше убивал.  
\- Люди, которых нам отдают, они все здесь. Ты же охотник и знаешь, как на человека действуют укусы. Людям нравится. Эти люди работают в доме. Они убирают, стирают, работают в поле, чтобы накормить себя. И кормят нас. Нас, вампиров, тут не так много, поэтому мы не наносим большого урона их здоровью. Мы заботимся о них, а они заботятся о нас.  
Чанг Мин подумал, что это больше похоже на оправдание. Только не перед ним, не перед охотником - перед собой. Мин повернулся и посмотрел прямо на Чжэ Чжунга. На мгновение ему показалось, что вампиру и правда стыдно говорить об этом.  
Парень встал с кресла и подошел к порогу балкона. Так, чтобы находиться на солнце, но быть ближе к Чжэ Чжунгу. Чанг Мин понял, почему от извинений облегчения так и не проследовало.  
\- Посмотри на меня, - тихо произнес он. Почему-то сейчас ему было важно заглянуть в глаза вампира. Тот повиновался. В его глазах была грусть и боль, от которой у охотника заныло сердце. Он не врал. Ему правда было больно. И наверное, даже немного стыдно за то, кто он есть на самом деле.  
\- Давай заключим небольшое соглашение.  
В глазах Чжэ Чжунга что-то мелькнуло. «Надежда?»  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Я не сбегаю. Веду себя прилично, по возможности.  
\- Это как? – спросил Чжэ с нескрываемым интересом.  
\- Не втыкаю в тебя ножей.  
Вампир кивнул.  
\- В общем, я остаюсь здесь. Но ты должен обещать мне взамен, что ты не будешь домогаться меня, - Чанг Мину показалось, что он услышал недовольный стон. Парень решил это проигнорировать. - Ты обещаешь, что не будешь кусать меня…  
\- Ты что?! – Чжэ Чжунг перебил его. – Я никогда, никогда в жизни не укушу тебя. Без твоего на то согласия.  
\- Вот и отлично. И еще. Постарайся быть немного… не таким навязчивым.  
В глазах вампира опять что-то мелькнуло. Чанг Мин не понял, что это было. Но ему показалось, что последними словами он снова обидел Чжэ Чжунга.  
«Вот черт! Кто тянул за язык?» - мысленно ругал себя Мин, хотя и этого он не понимал - с чего бы его должны были волновать чувства вампира?  
\- Прости, если я был слишком навязчив. Просто я не встречался ни с кем уже давно.  
\- Двести лет, если быть точным, - Чжэ Чжунг удивился его словам. – Я знаю.  
\- А… ну тогда ты можешь понять, что для меня это всё… ну, как в первый раз…  
\- Хочешь сказать, что ты всё забыл?  
Вампир кивнул.  
Чанг Мин не понимал, что за чувства зарождались в нем. И он начинал злиться. Злиться на себя, злиться на этого вампира, который умудрялся даже молча вывести его из душевного равновесия.  
\- Я… - Чжэ судорожно пытался найти ответ. Но ничего не получалось.  
\- Если ты согласен с условиями договора, то сейчас уйди, пожалуйста.  
\- Хорошо, - прошептал Чжэ Чжунг и направился к дверям.  
В этот момент Чанг Мин возненавидел себя. Наблюдая за тем, как уходит вампир, он с трудом подавил в себе желание окликнуть его.

Чанг Мину казалось, что он сходит с ума. Он никак не мог понять, что происходило с ним. Почему он перестал быть охотником? Перестал желать смерти этим тварям. Почему сейчас он испытывал жалость к Чжэ Чжунгу?  
\- Мин, извини, что без стука, - на соседнее кресло сел Юн Хо.  
Он словно вырвал охотника из сна. Чанг Мин вздрогнул и посмотрел на парня, будто не понимая, как тот оказался тут.  
\- Ты не ел ничего, - Юн Хо улыбнулся и кивнул в сторону плетеного столика. – Поэтому я принес тебе перекусить.  
На столе стоял небольшой поднос. На нем была тарелка с бутербродами и чашка горячего кофе.  
\- Спасибо.  
Они сидели некоторое время в тишине. Чанг Мин пил кофе и ел бутерброды, а Юн Хо смотрел куда-то за горизонт.  
\- Не хочешь прогуляться? – спросил он, когда Мин закончил с едой.  
\- Я не против.

Они шли по небольшой алее. Вокруг поместья раскинулся большой красивый парк. За ним явно ухаживали, и ухаживали с любовью. За домом располагался сад с фонтаном и большими клумбами, с дорожками, посыпанными гравием. За садом, в парке с аккуратно подстриженными деревьями, сейчас как раз и гуляли Чанг мин и Юн Хо.  
\- Я представлю, как ты себя чувствуешь.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Ты охотник. Ты привык считать, что вампиры - бездушные твари. Но тут на твоем пути попадается вампир, который сильно отличается от тех, с кем тебе приходилось иметь дело всю свою жизнь.  
Мин кивнул.  
\- Я понимаю, что сейчас тебе это кажется нереальным. Неправильным. Но просто дай ему шанс. Нет, я не говорю о встречах под луной и прочем, - усмехнулся парень, думая, что на это как раз и рассчитывает Чжэ Чжунг. – Я говорю о том, чтобы ты хотя бы попытался стать ему другом. Ведь теперь ты - часть этой семьи, часть этого дома. Чжэ хороший. Только вспыльчивый немного. Может погорячиться, но он никогда не держит зла. Он обычно выплеснет его, а потом извиняется. Временами он очень похож на идиота, но, поверь мне, он не такой как все.  
\- А Чжун Су? Ведь ты с ним. Он тоже чувствует? Он любит тебя?  
\- Ну, мне хотелось бы так думать, - Юн Хо смущенно отвел глаза. – Он тоже отличается от тех, кто нападал на город. Те… они были… но ты знаешь, какие они. Они как звери, они не слышат ничего. В их головах только одно – жажда.  
Юн Хо передернул плечами. Чанг Мин понимал, о чем он говорит.  
Они долго молчали. До самого возвращения в дом. На пороге Чанг Мин тихо произнес:  
\- Я постараюсь.  
Юн Хо широко улыбнулся. Он понял, о чем говорит охотник.

Парни вернулись как раз к обеду. Они вошли в зал, и Мин чуть не ахнул. Столовая была ярко освещена, не так, как обычно. За столом сидело много людей, точнее вампиров. Чанг Мин мельком взглянул на Юн Хо, тот пожал плечами. По его виду было понятно, что ему не нравится это сборище.  
\- Сегодня, видимо, званый обед, - шепотом сказал он Мину.  
\- Но когда они приехали?  
\- А чтоб я знал. Они тут появляются как-то незаметно. И самое неприятное, что они тоже будут есть.  
Чанг Мину живо представилась картина того, как приведут людей, и вампиры набросятся на них. У него инстинктивно сжались кулаки.  
\- Не беспокойся, зачастую они сами привозят кровь. Чаще всего, она донорская, но пить они ее будут при нас. Так что лучше пореже смотри по сторонам.  
Юн Хо замолчал и улыбнулся поздоровавшемуся с ним вампиру.  
Чанг Мин сел как обычно рядом с Чжэ Чжунгом. Он даже не стал врать себе - среди такого количества вампиров ему было куда спокойнее находиться рядом с Чжэ.  
На стол начали накрывать. Перед Чанг Мином, Юн Хо и еще парой человек поставили первые блюда. Перед вампирами же поставили по большому кубку с красной жидкостью. Мин почувствовал, как его передернуло.  
Ноги охотника коснулись. Мин взглянул на Чжэ Чжунга, тот сочувственно улыбнулся ему.  
\- Я хотел тебя предупредить, но не мог найти. Су сказал, что вы с Юн Хо пошли гулять, а тут начался совет… потерпи немного.  
\- Предлагаю выпить за хозяина этого дома! – сказал один из вампиров. Все подняли бокалы, и Чжун Су слегка склонил голову в благодарности.  
Чанг Мин решил не смотреть на то, как вампиры пьют кровь. Но он не смог удержаться и краем глаза проследил за Чжэ Чжунгом. Тот, как и все, поднял бокал, но пить не стал. Он только пригубил содержимое. Вампиры начали обсуждать что-то. Мин видел, как иногда то тут то там поднимались бокалы, но Чжэ так и не прикоснулся к своему. Мину было интересно, почему? Но как спросить? Чжэ Чжунг увлеченно слушал то, о чем говорили вампиры напротив. Чанг Мин осторожно коснулся его руки. Чжэ вздрогнул и посмотрел на Мина.  
\- Что-то случилось? – он старался не показывать то, как ему понравилось, что охотник сам прикоснулся к нему.  
\- Почему ты?.. - Мин взглядом указал на бокал.  
\- Я не голоден, - Чжэ Чжунг отвел глаза, и тут Мин понял.  
\- Ты не хочешь быть вампиром при мне?  
Чжэ Чжунг выглядел как пойманный на шалости ребенок.  
\- Нет, ну что ты… что за глупости. Я просто есть не хочу.  
Чанг Мин подавил смешок, но улыбку спрятать не успел. Чжэ смотрел, не отрываясь на эту улыбку, стараясь крепче запечатлеть ее в своей памяти.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг совсем не уделяет внимания гостям, - заметил какой-то молодой вампир, сидевший наискосок от них.  
\- У моего друга, так сказать, медовый месяц, - некоторые гости начали ухмыляться, некоторые понимающе улыбались, - поэтому он немного рассеян, - ответил за него Чжун Су.  
\- Это так здорово! – воскликнул вампир, сидевший напротив них. На вид ему было лет тридцать пять, выглядел он статно и ухожено. У мужчины были веселые глаза и на удивление добрая улыбка.  
\- Вы уже назначили дату обращения? – спросил сидевший рядом с ним вампир.  
\- Еще нет, - Чжэ Чжунг смущенно отвел глаза.  
Чанг Мин не понимал, о чем они говорят.  
\- Ах, не забудьте пригласить нас.  
\- Да-да. Я никогда не забуду твое обращение, - тот статный мужчина ласково взглянул на вампира, сидевшего рядом. Они явно были вместе.  
\- Вы слышали? В их семье пополнение, - послышался чей-то голос слева.  
\- Что происходит? – шепнул Мин Чжэ Чжунгу.  
\- Я потом тебе объясню.  
Остаток обеда Чанг Мин слушал поздравления и всяческие пожелания.  
После обеда Чанг Мин так и не успел поймать Чжэ Чжунга, чтобы расспросить о том, что происходило во время обеда. Мин заглянул в библиотеку в надежде найти вампира там. Но в библиотеке был только Юн Хо.  
\- Может быть, ты мне объяснишь, о чем шла речь за обедом?  
Юн Хо отложил в сторону книгу, немного поерзал на кресле, не зная, как сказать, и медленно произнес:  
\- Я сомневаюсь, что тебе это понравится.  
\- Говори как есть, - стоял на своем охотник.  
\- Когда вампир находит своего партнера… с которым он готов провести вечность, он его обращает.  
\- То есть…  
\- Да, человек умирает, но остается вампир.  
\- И эта связь… она не меняется? То есть то, что чувствовал человек, он продолжает чувствовать и после смерти? – Мин понимал, что это совсем не тот вопрос, который он должен был задавать.  
\- Они называют это перерождением. И да, чувствуют. Немного по-своему, но чувствуют. У них есть свое поверье на этот счет. Они говорят, что если этот избранник действительно пара вампира, то его чувства не изменятся. После обращения, когда молодой вампир освоится в новом виде, устраивается праздник. В общем, я бы назвал это такой своеобразной свадьбой.  
\- То есть подожди, то есть он сказал, что мы поженимся? Или что-то типа того?  
\- Ну, Су так сказал. Но сам посуди, как, по-твоему, отреагировала бы толпа вампиров на присутствие охотника за их столом?  
\- Мне нужно найти его, - Чанг Мин будто не услышал последней фразы Юн Хо.  
\- Мин, я не уверен… - начал было парень, но охотник был уже за дверями. – Я не уверен, что они закончили свои вампирские заседания, - закончил он уже пустой комнате.

Чанг Мин сделал вывод, что нужно искать на втором этаже. На первом - была столовая, кухня и большая гостиная, на третьем этаже располагались спальни хозяев и гостевые. На втором была библиотека, значит там и должен был бы находиться какой-нибудь рабочий кабинет, ведь такие вампиры наверняка должны были заботиться не только о еде.  
Охотник решил, что лучшим способом найти кабинет был открывать все двери подряд. Но парню всё же удалось избежать этой участи, когда он заметил, как один вампир показался из небольшого коридора и пошел в другую от Мина сторону. Охотник последовал за гостем. Вампир скрылся за дверью, похожей на дверь библиотеки. Чанг Мин, недолго раздумывая, распахнул её и оказался в достаточно просторном конференц-зале. Вампиры все как один уставились на него.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? – спросил у него Чжэ Чжунг. Мин даже не заметил, как тот оказался рядом. Вот, что значит старый вампир.  
\- Я соскучился, - тихо произнес охотник, обнимая вампира за талию. Ему снова показалось, что Чжэ Чжунг затаил дыхание. «Он мертвый, ему и дышать-то не нужно», - одернул себя Мин.  
\- Посмотри, Бо, они не могут долго быть друг без друга. Какая романтика, - негромко сказал тот самый вампир, что сидел напротив них за обедом. – Чжун Су, ты же позволишь им побыть вместе?  
Су поджал губы.  
\- Ты что, не помнишь себя в первое время? – не унимался мужчина. – Я так вспоминаю, что не мог ни минуты провести без своего возлюбленного.  
Чжэ Чжунг тихо хихикнул и шепнул Мину:  
\- На самом деле, он до сих пор как в первый день. Не может отлипнуть от Юн Хо.  
Чанг Мин заметил, как Чжун Су зыркнул в их сторону. Видимо, всё же услышал.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда вернемся к нашему делу, - серьезно произнес старший.  
Чанг Мину поставили стул так, чтобы сидеть рядом с Чжэ. Охотник видел, как на него поглядывает тот самый ухоженный вампир, поэтому приходилось играть дальше.  
Мин осторожно провел ладонью по бедру Чжэ Чжунга. Тот повернулся к охотнику. Он взял его руку в свою и ласково улыбнулся. Сердце Чанг Мина, кажется, пропустило удар. Это было странное и новое ощущение для парня. Но всё же его раздражало то, как этот вампир мог запросто выбить его из колеи. Чтобы не зацикливаться больше на Чжэ Чжунге, сидевшем рядом, и тем более на тех странных ощущениях, которые Мин испытывал уже некоторое время, охотник стал прислушиваться к тому, о чем говорили за столом.  
\- …В нашем регионе их стало меньше. Поэтому особой необходимости контролировать его нет, - говорил тот статный вампир. – Чжун Су, мы тебе благодарны за помощь, но сейчас мы в ней не нуждаемся.  
Су улыбнулся и кивнул:  
– Что же, не буду настаивать. Не нужна, так не нужна.  
\- Я хотел бы высказаться, - заговорил Чжэ Чжунг.  
Чжун Су склонил голову, давая понять, что тот может говорить.  
\- На этой встрече отчасти настаивал я. Я хотел знать, как обстоят у вас дела с дикарями. И я услышал то, что хотел. Точнее то, что не так давно начал замечать. Раньше в наших краях было очень много дикарей - каждую ночь следовало оставлять кого-нибудь на дозоре. Но сейчас... Сейчас всё изменилось. Как будто дикари куда-то сбежали. Порой я вижу новых, которых не было в наших краях, но они исчезают так же быстро, как и появляются. Мне кажется, у них есть хозяин, который создал их.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг, ты же знаешь, что мы следим за популяцией дикарей. И тем более за их возможными хозяевами. Ни один из подозреваемых не проявлял себя.  
\- Откуда тогда берутся эти дикари? Особенно в наших местах. Это может значить только то, что кто-то делает их, а они сбегают в силу того, что невменяемы. Но когда слышат зов хозяина, возвращаются к нему.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг, у тебя паранойя, - рассмеялся статный вампир. – Если их нет, значит, от них кто-то избавляется. Между прочим, ходили слухи, что в ваших краях появился охотник. Может быть, это он убивает тех дикарей, которых ты видел?  
Чанг Мин несколько напрягся. А что, если кто-нибудь из них его видел? «Нет, этого быть не может. Я же здесь совсем недавно.» Но с другой стороны, он даже не знал, что вампиры могут так взаимодействовать кланами. Мин по привычке инстинктивно попытался сжать кулак, но понял, что до сих пор держит Чжэ Чжунга за руку.  
\- Я всё же считаю, что нам стоит быть более внимательными и осторожными.  
Вампир снова рассмеялся, не принимая всерьез слова Чжэ Чжунга. Тот отвел глаза, и Мин понял, что спорить больше Чжэ не собирается.

Оставшееся время Чанг Мин вполуха слушал, о чем говорили вампиры. Он и хотел бы вникнуть в разговор, но всё его внимание было приковано к Чжэ Чжунгу. Тот подсел к Чжун Су и что-то шептал ему на ухо. Су хмурился, давал короткие ответы и качал головой.  
Через какое-то время хозяин дома пригласил всех в гостиную. Вампиры начали покидать помещение. Тут Чанг Мин и поймал Чжэ Чжунга. Он подхватил вампира под локоть и отвел в сторону.  
\- Ты что-то хотел? – шепотом спросил Чжэ у Мина.  
\- Да. Только наедине.  
\- Хорошо.  
Некоторые из гостей видели, как парочка поднималась на третий этаж. Они понимающе улыбались и шли в гостиную.  
\- Что случилось? – спросил Чжэ Чжунг, как только они оказались в комнате Мина.  
\- Ты им сказал, что мы собираемся жениться!  
\- Это сказал не я.  
\- Да мне всё равно. Ты мог бы отрицать это.  
\- Чтобы они тебя убили? – вампир подошел совсем близко к Чанг Мину. – Я, может быть, и сильный, но со всеми мне не справиться. А терять тебя я не хочу.  
Воинственный настрой Мина поутих. Он совсем не ожидал услышать такое. «Чёртов вампир!»  
\- Мне не нравится, как они смотрят на нас, - увидев широченную улыбку вампира, парень понял, что сказал. – Нет, я не это имел в виду…  
\- Это-это. Мы же пара.  
\- В твоих мечтах, - охотник попытался оттолкнуть Чжэ, но тот оказался проворнее. Он прижал парня к стене и накинулся на его губы.  
Чанг Мин пытался заставить свое тело слушаться, но тщетно. Казалось, будто с каждым прикосновением вампира тело перестает служить ему и начинает жить собственной жизнью.  
Охотник тихо застонал и, схватив Чжэ Чжунга за плечи, резко повернул его, меняясь местами. Чанг Мин целовал его страстно, властно. И казалось, что вампиру это нравится. Он прижимался к охотнику всем телом. Мин приподнял Чжэ Чжунга, и тот обхватил его талию ногами. Охотнику было уже плевать на то, что он обещал себе не поддаваться желаниям тела. Ему нравилось прикасаться к Чжэ, ощущать его дрожь от возбуждения, гладкую кожу под пальцами, мягкие губы на своих губах, нравилось слышать тихие стоны.  
Чанг Мин сам не понял, как он услышал, что открывается дверь. Он оторвался от вампира и взглянул на непрошеного гостя. На пороге стоял мужчина, человек. Мин видел его за обедом.  
\- Извините, - пробормотал он, – я тут немного заблудился, – и захлопнул дверь.  
Через минуту в комнате появился Юн Хо.  
\- Чжун Су приглашает всех на ужин.  
\- Уйди! – практически выкрикнул Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Сейчас идем, - пробормотал Чанг Мин, отпуская Чжэ.  
\- Нет, - простонал вампир.  
Юн Хо усмехнулся и вышел из комнаты.

Конечно же, Чжэ Чжунг не получил то, чего хотел. И теперь он сидел за столом и стрелял гневными взглядами в сторону ухмыляющегося Юн Хо. Тот, видимо, прекрасно знал, что натворил, и ни капли ему не было за это стыдно. «Всё испортил… если бы не он, то у нас…» - крутилось всё время в голове Чжэ Чжунга. Только прикосновение Чанг Мина остановило вереницу этих мыслей. Точнее, вампир сразу забыл обо всём. Ведь даже то, что их застукали и помешали закончить начатое, не означало, что Чжэ избавился от возбуждения. И сейчас легкое прикосновение к бедру отдалось приятным напряжением в паху.  
\- Тебе не кажется странным, что его тут нет? – прошептал ему Мин.  
\- Ты о чем? – Чжэ пытался сосредоточиться на том, о чем говорит парень. Но это было сложно, так как все его мысли возвращались к ладони, лежавшей на его бедре.  
\- Тот самый человек, который… ну, зашел в комнату перед Юн Хо.  
\- Я не помню, - честно признался Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Я его за обедом видел. А сейчас его нет.  
\- Да какая разница? Тут, когда всякие сборища, всё время кто-то уходит, кто-то приходит. Но вот еще что, - продолжил вампир, но очень тихо, - если ты не уберешь свою руку, то гарантирую, что через пять минут мы пойдем наверх, хочешь ты этого или нет, заканчивать то, что начали.  
Чанг Мин руку убрал, только вот Чжэ не заметил странной ухмылки.

Мужчина сидел перед камином. Он услышал, как открылась и закрылась дверь. Он знал, кто пришел, поэтому даже не повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на ночного гостя.  
\- Нашел что-нибудь? – тихо спросил мужчина.  
\- Нет, господин, - гость поклонился и встал за высокой спинкой кресла, в котором сидел хозяин дома.  
\- Плохо.  
\- Сейчас оба увлечены своими партнерами. Поэтому я думаю, что особой опасности они не представляют.  
\- Думать это не твоя работа, - шикнул на него мужчина.

Чжэ Чжунг был готов взорваться. Но вечером ему еще и пару часов после ужина пришлось сидеть в обществе Чжун Су, так как тому хотелось пожурить парня.  
\- Чжэ, ты же понимаешь, что такое поведение неприемлемо. Тем более, что ты мне ничего не говорил о своих подозрениях.  
Чжэ Чжунгу уже было всё равно, что думает об этом Су, потому что возбуждение так и не ушло. Ведь Чанг Мин постарался. В оставшееся время ужина он то и дело прикасался к нему: то к ноге, то к руке, то приобнимет, то шепнет что-нибудь на ухо, придвинувшись очень близко. А когда Чжэ всё же попытался его остановить, он увидел настолько умилительное обиженное лицо, что с трудом подавил в себе желание схватить парня и утащить его в комнату, даже против его воли.  
\- И что было бы, если бы я тебе сказал? – огрызнулся вампир.  
\- Я не позволил бы тебе этого говорить на совете.  
\- Вот теперь сам подумай, зачем я устроил этот небольшой сюрприз.  
\- Чжэ, я серьезно. Ты выставляешь себя дураком. И мне это не нравится.  
\- Портит имидж крутого парня? – хмыкнул вампир.  
\- Нет. Я не хочу, чтобы остальные про тебя думали плохо. Но когда ты говоришь такие глупости, они по-другому о тебе думать не будут.  
\- Су, они действительно исчезают.  
\- Но они же дикари, - Чжэ Чжунг больше всего ненавидел поучительный тон друга, каким он говорил сейчас. – Они никогда не сидят на месте. Они шатаются там, где придется, и порождают таких же, пока их кто-нибудь не убьет.  
\- Да, они не сидят на месте, но следы их пребывания всегда ярко просматривались. Всегда можно было узнать, куда он пошел, где затаился. К тому же, тебя не волнует, почему их стало так много?  
\- Чжэ, это всего лишь твоя паранойя. Куда деваются. Так туда, куда их отправляют подобные твоему человеку.  
Чжэ Чжунг тихо рыкнул.  
\- И я не говорю о нем плохо. Ты думал, я не узнаю, кем он был в своем мире?  
Вампир молчал. На самом деле, он не хотел скрывать, просто так получилось.  
\- Не могу сказать, что я в восторге от того, что он в нашем доме. Но ты сам понимаешь, если он не смирился, если он что-нибудь задумал – его придется убить. Возможно, это сделаю я, но может быть, это придется сделать тебе.  
Чжэ Чжунг молча встал с кресла и направился к выходу.  
\- Будь внимательнее, - нагнала его в дверях короткая фраза.

Когда Чжэ зашел в спальню Мина, тот уже спал. Вампир стоял и смотрел на спокойное лицо парня. Ему вспомнились слова Чжун Су. А сможет ли он сам, Чжэ Чжунг, убить Чанг Мина? Он уже сомневался в этом. Сможет ли он позволить Су сделать это? Конечно же, нет. Но что, если Чанг Мин попытается убить его? Не эти их обычные стычки – нелепые трепыхания. А что, если по-настоящему. Как быть? Что делать?  
\- Приставать пришел? – хрипло пробормотал Чанг Мин.  
\- Н-нет, - рассеяно ответил Чжэ.  
\- Чего тогда стоишь?  
Вампир непонимающе смотрел на парня.  
\- Или уходи, или ложись. Только прекрати пялиться, - пробурчал Мин и повернулся на бок.  
Чжэ Чжунгу не понадобилось много времени, чтобы раздеться и лечь в кровать.  
\- А если бы я приставать пришел? – тихо спросил вампир.  
\- Я бы тебя выгнал. А теперь спи.  
В этот момент Чжэ Чжунг четко решил для себя, что никому не позволит прикоснуться к Чанг Мину.

Выйдя из душа, Юн Хо обнаружил, что Чжун Су всё еще не в постели. Он сидел за столом и просматривал какие-то бумаги.  
\- Су, давай ложиться, - парень подошел к вампиру и нежно погладил его по затылку.  
\- Я хочу кое-что проверить.  
\- Слова Чжэ Чжунга?  
Чжун Су промолчал, но как будто еще больше уткнулся носом в бумаги.  
\- Почему ты не можешь поверить ему на слово? Сколько раз он ошибался?  
\- Не так часто, но всё же, - пробормотал Су. Он встал со стула и потянулся. – Да даже если взять в пример этого охотника - он ничего не сказал мне. И в город тогда он не собирался, ему было всё равно, кого я привезу. Но за несколько дней до поездки он кардинально меняет свое мнение. Приехав туда, мы берем совсем не того, кто нам был уготован. И благодаря кому? Чжэ Чжунгу. А потом я узнаю, что этот человек охотник. Ты знаешь, я выяснил про него кое-что.  
Чжун Су швырнул сидевшему на кровати Юн Хо тонкую папку.  
\- Он не просто охотник. Он настоящий профессионал. Конечно, мы самые старые, с кем он встречался, но не так давно он убил трехсотлетнего вампира. А знаешь ли, чем старше вампир, тем сильнее. Тем сложнее его убить. Особенно человеку.  
\- Су, - начал ласково Юн Хо. – Если ты не заметил, то у них всё налаживается.  
\- Что налаживается?  
\- Их отношения! Су, у них может ведь и получиться что-нибудь.  
\- Не смеши меня, - Чжун Су начал стягивать пиджак.  
\- А ты посмотри на них. Я сегодня застукал их целующимися. К тому же, Су, тебе не помешает охотник в союзниках.  
\- Хорошо-хорошо, - вампир забрался под одеяло и притянул к себе парня. – Давай лучше поговорим об этом завтра.

Открыв глаза, Чанг Мин сначала не понял, который час. Обычно парень оставлял шторы открытыми, чтобы утреннее солнце будило его. Когда лучи добирались до окна, было идеальное время для того, чтобы вставать. Но сейчас в комнате была полутьма. Словно уже наступил вечер.  
Мин проморгался как следует и, обратив внимание на окно, понял, в чем дело. Кто-то вечером задернул шторы. Так как сам охотник этого не делал, то оставался только Чжэ Чжунг. Чанг Мин вспомнил, что прошлым вечером сквозь сон пригласил вампира в свою постель.  
«В свою постель?!»  
Мин резко повернул голову и увидел сладко спящего Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Эй! Вставай давай!  
Парень пихнул Чжэ ногой в бок.  
\- Вставай, кому говорю!  
Вампир нахмурился во сне, затем приоткрыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Мина. Он потянулся к охотнику, чтобы получить утренний поцелуй. Но охотник был проворнее. Он резво выпихнул вампира из кровати.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? – Мина немного тревожило то, что ему так спокойно спалось с врагом.  
\- Ты сам пригласил меня спать, - Чжэ Чжунг встал с пола и, взяв свою одежду со стула, принялся одеваться.  
\- Я спал. И ты воспользовался моментом.  
\- Нет, - упорствовал Чжэ.  
\- Уходи. И больше не смей так делать.  
Чжэ Чжунг нахмурился. Почему он позволяет человеку указывать, что делать, а что нет?  
\- Я даже не приставал к тебе.  
\- И что с того? Пока ты в моей комнате, мне приходится мириться с твоими правилами. Единственное, что примиряет меня с пребыванием в этом доме, так это то, что в моей комнате большое окно, через которое можно свет белый увидеть. Если бы не это, то дом точно выглядел бы как склеп. Темно и тихо.  
\- Это не твой дом, и не твои правила. И эта комната тоже не твоя.  
Чанг Мин почувствовал, как сердце словно ухнуло вниз. Он никогда не мог подумать, что так, почти физически плохо может стать только из-за одной фразы.  
\- Да. Точно. Это не моя комната.  
Чанг Мин взял вещи и ушел в ванную.  
Чжэ Чжунг еще некоторое время простоял, смотря на дверь ванной и не понимая, что такое нашло на парня.

После душа Мин не пошел в столовую. Почему-то сейчас ему не хотелось видеться с Чжэ Чжунгом. Но лишаться утреней чашки кофе и завтрака ему тоже не хотелось. Парень тихо скользнул в кухню и уселся за стол. Рядом с плитой над чем-то колдовал тот самый человек, что встретил их в день, когда Мин попал сюда. Этот человек повернулся и тихо ахнул, увидев перед собой Чанг Мина.  
\- Что Вы тут делаете?  
\- Не угостите кофе?  
\- Но Вы не можете тут находиться. Я думаю, что господину Чжэ Чжунгу это не понравится.  
\- Мне тоже многое не нравится. Не беспокойтесь: если он будет злиться, то только на меня, - улыбнулся Чанг Мин.  
Мужчина покачал головой, но всё же налил в чашку кофе и поставил ее перед охотником. Через несколько минут перед ним стояли тосты, банка джема, сливки, сахар и какое-то печенье.  
\- Извините, у меня тут не так много еды. Всё остальное я вынес в столовую.  
\- Ничего, мне и это подойдет.  
Чанг Мин с удовольствием пил кофе и посматривал в окно.  
\- В последнее время погода хорошая стоит. Даже не похоже на осень, - заметил мужчина.  
\- Это да.  
Мин поерзал немного на стуле и всё же решился спросить:  
\- А Вы тут давно живете?  
\- Лет пятнадцать точно. А почему Вы спрашиваете?  
\- Потому что я не понимаю Вас - людей, живущих здесь.  
\- А что здесь понимать? - усмехнулся мужчина. – Мы помогаем друг другу. Мы - залог безопасности наших семей, мы - залог их жизни. И мы все связаны.  
\- Но они же питаются вами.  
\- Как и мы питаемся всем тем, что дает нам природа. Вот сейчас Вы пьете кофе, который растет в Колумбии. Вы едите хлеб, выращенный из злаков. Вы тоже «потребляете», если Вы об этом.  
\- Но как Вы можете сравнивать?..  
\- Я и не сравниваю. Я просто говорю о том, что мы все нужны друг другу. Нам нужно зерно, которое даст нам хлеб, чтобы не умереть. Им нужна наша кровь, чтобы жить. Нам нужна их помощь, чтобы защитить свои дома. Мы нужны друг другу.  
Вот этого Мин и не понимал. Ему даже какое-то время казалось, что люди в маленьких городах рождаются уже с этой мыслью.  
\- Давайте лучше не будем об этом, - улыбнулся мужчина. – Как я вижу, Вас всё равно не убедить в нашей взаимопомощи.

Чжэ Чжунг не видел Мина ни за завтраком, ни после него. Ни в комнате, ни в библиотеке – его не было нигде. Но Чжэ знал, кто может объяснить поведение охотника.  
Он нашел Юн Хо в саду. Но выйти на улицу днем всё же не решился, даже несмотря на то, что погода была пасмурной.  
\- Эй, Юн Хо! - крикнул он с порога дома.  
Хорошо, что парень был не так далеко от задней двери и услышал его.  
\- Что случилось, Чжэ? – но казалось, Юн Хо даже не думает подходить к Чжэ Чжунгу.  
\- Мне поговорить с тобой надо.  
\- Говори, - сказал парень, продолжая ковыряться в земле.  
\- Ты Мина не видел?  
\- Нет, а что случилось? Вы опять поссорились?  
\- Нет. Или да… вообще, я не понял, что произошло.  
\- Тогда скажи, как оно было.  
Чжэ немного помялся и предложил:  
\- Может быть, всё-таки подойдешь, и поговорим в доме? Не хочу орать на все поместье о своей личной жизни.  
Юн Хо поднялся, отряхнул землю с одежды и подошел к Чжэ Чжунгу. И тот рассказал, что произошло утром.  
\- Ты так ему и сказал? Что это комната не его.  
\- Вроде бы. Да какая разница! Юн Хо, я не понимаю, куда он делся, - вампир замолчал на мгновение. – А вдруг он сбежал? Вдруг он ушел гулять, а на него напал кто-нибудь опасный? – затараторил он.  
\- Чжэ, ты просто задел его. Можно сказать, обидел.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Ну... он знает про Хён Чжуна.  
Чжэ Чжунг нахмурился.  
\- И ты сказал ему, кто жил в этой комнате?  
\- Нет, но я думаю, он не такой дурак, чтобы не понять этого. А теперь подумай, какие чувства он испытывал, когда ты ему такое сказал. Тебе придется извиниться перед ним.  
Юн Хо снова натянул перчатки, собираясь вернуться к работе в саду.  
\- Если ты хочешь, чтобы он был с тобой, надо будет наступить на свою гордость и извиниться.  
\- Без разницы, - буркнул Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- И что бы это могло значить?  
Вампир отвел взгляд.  
\- Постой, - Юн Хо тут же забыл о своем занятии. – Ты же не хочешь сказать, что ты обратишь его в любом случае?  
Чжэ продолжал молчать, избегая взгляда парня.  
\- Нет, ты не можешь этого сделать. Против его воли. Это будет нечестно.  
\- Мне всё равно. Он будет моим, - огрызнулся Чжэ Чжунг и скрылся в доме.

Весь день Чанг Мин провел с людьми, работавшими в этом доме. Их оказалось достаточно много. Все они жили в небольшой пристройке, и у всех были следы от укусов. У кого-то старые, у кого-то посвежее. Но Мин старался не смотреть на их шеи. Потому как стоило ему только взглянуть, как внутри всё начинало клокотать от злости.  
После обеда мужчины пригласили его на охоту. Они рассказали, что охота не запрещена, но и не поощряется. Просто потому, что вампирам не нравится, когда у их слуг есть оружие. Но и угрозы особой они пока не видят. Поэтому Санг Хо, тот самый мужчина, накормивший Мина завтраком, был против того, чтобы оружие попадало в руки охотника. Он мотивировал это тем, что вампиры могут неправильно растолковать ситуацию, если увидят Мина с оружием.  
Но конечно же, молодежь не послушала старшего. И мужчины отправились на охоту.

Чанг Мин предпочитал убивать вампиров, а не животных. Но даже сейчас, выслеживая и охотясь, он чувствовал себя в своей тарелке.  
Мужчины шли через поле с добычей. Уже смеркалось, и все торопились на ужин. Чанг Мин был в таком хорошем расположении духа, что даже решил поужинать вместе с Чжэ Чжунгом и остальными.  
Мин почувствовал холодок по спине. Он остановился и прислушался. Едва заметная тень бросилась к охотнику. Сейчас, после дня, проведенного в тишине леса, в сосредоточенности, Чанг Мин видел эту тень. Он выставил вперед руку, полагая, что вампир на этой территории не должен быть дикарем. Тем более, что дикари не умеют двигаться так быстро.  
Вампир схватил парня за руку и заломил ее с такой силой, что у охотника потемнело в глазах. Он рухнул на колени.  
\- Где ты был? – злобно прошептал Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Не видишь, охотился! – выкрикнул Мин.  
Он выхватил нож левой рукой и полоснул им по бедру вампира. Тот отпустил парня, но лишь для того, чтобы снова напасть. Только Мину хватило этого времени, чтобы изменить положение и встретить вампира ударом кулака в живот. Чжэ Чжунг рыкнул и снова бросился на Чанг Мина. Широко размахнувшись, он ударил охотника тыльной стороной ладони. Тому на мгновение показалось, что от удара перед глазами заплясали звездочки. Мин немного отступил.  
\- Ты не должен покидать территорию поместья. Даже несмотря на то, что эта территория находится под нашим контролем.  
А если бы на него напали? И рядом никого не оказалось? Что смогут эти людишки, которые прислуживали им? Они ведь даже не войны и оружия в руках не держали. Научились охотиться - это еще не значит, что они смогут осилить вампира. «А что, если бы с ним что-то случилось?»  
Чжэ Чжунг нахмурился и повернулся к людям, которые так и стояли, наблюдая за происходящим.  
\- Вы все будете наказаны.  
\- С какой это стати? - прохрипел над его ухом Чанг Мин, приставив к горлу вампира нож. - Это я навязался идти с ними.  
\- Они будут наказаны, чтобы тебе неповадно было, - тихо проговорил Чжэ Чжунг.  
Он схватил Мина за руку и, ловко перебросив через плечо, уложил на землю. Парень застонал от боли. Чжэ был так зол, что даже забыл контролировать силу, с которой дрался. Он хотел было помочь Мину встать, сказать, что не хотел бить его с такой силой. Но охотник уже поднимался сам.  
\- Не смей даже прикасаться к ним, - морщась от боли, прохрипел Чанг Мин.  
Чжэ Чжунг осмотрелся: люди уже ушли в поместье.  
\- Они даже не стали тебя защищать, а ты за них готов жизнь отдать.  
\- Не твое дело, - огрызнулся Мин. Он знал, что, как бы пафосно это ни звучало, но он действительно отдал бы жизнь за людей. Правда, пока удавалось этого избежать.  
Чжэ попытался подойти к Мину и помочь ему дойти до дома, но тот из последних сил оттолкнул вампира.  
\- Я сам дойду.  
На ужин Чанг Мин тоже не пришел.

После ужина Чжэ Чжунг послал к Чанг Мину врача. Сам он тихо скользнул в комнату, когда мужчина заканчивал осмотр.  
\- Многочисленные ушибы, возможно трещина в ребре. Я бы посоветовал несколько дней постельного режима, - строго заявил мужчина.  
Это был единственный из слуг, который не боялся хозяев. Даже несмотря на то, что вампиры каждый раз угрожали ему тем, что врача найти не так уж и сложно. Но всё равно, ни одной из угроз в сторону мужчины они не исполнили. Поэтому он их совсем не боялся.  
Когда врач ушел, Чжэ Чжунг начал тихо говорить:  
\- Извини, я не рассчитал силы. Я так разозлился…  
\- Уйди.  
\- Но почему, Мин? Я пытаюсь извиниться. Пытаюсь всё поправить, а ты меня прогоняешь. Почему?  
\- Потому что это не то, что я хотел бы услышать.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе наврал?  
\- Нет, наоборот. Чтобы ты говорил так, как есть. И если извиняешься, не мямли. В общем, уходи лучше.  
\- Ну уж нет, - заупрямился Чжэ Чжунг. Он лег на кровать рядом с Мином.  
\- На тебе грязная одежда.  
\- Могу раздеться, - ухмыльнулся Чжэ.  
\- Лучше не стоит. Кстати, разве ты не собирался уходить? – словно невзначай заметил Чанг Мин.  
\- Нет, не собирался.  
Охотник закатил глаза и попытался повернуться на бок, чтобы не видеть лицо вампира. Попытка провалилась, потому что тело сильно болело. Мин знал, что ничего серьезного у него нет. Нужно только выспаться и набраться сил.  
\- Я серьезно, Мин, - от голоса, которым начал говорить Чжэ Чжунг, по коже Чанг Мина побежали мурашки. Он еще ни разу не слышал такого голоса. Тихий и мягкий, но в то же время твердый и властный. Казалось, что в нем сочетается несочетаемое. – Ты же знаешь, что у меня не было отношений уже давно. И я действительно не помню, как надо ухаживать. Я хотел бы, чтобы ты меня научил. Но из-за того, что между нами постоянно какие-то недомолвки, я не могу попросить тебя об этом.  
\- С чего ты взял, что твои ухаживания возымеют на меня действие?  
Чжэ Чжунг нацепил на лицо маску человека, уверенного в своих силах и точно знающего, что его дело выгорит:  
\- Конечно, возымеет. И вообще, слушай меня и не перебивай, - возмутился вампир. – То, что ты живешь в этой комнате, ничего не значит.  
Мин странно покосился на Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Да, я, возможно, никогда его не забуду. Точнее, я всегда буду помнить о нем. Но его нет уже двести лет. У каждого горя есть свой срок годности.  
Чжэ помолчал и снова заговорил:  
\- В общем, эта комната уже давно не его. Теперь она твоя. Ведь я лишил тебя твоего дома.  
\- С Юн Хо посоветовался?  
\- Чего?  
\- Да ты в жизни не поймешь, чем можешь обидеть, пока не посоветуешься с Юн Хо.  
\- Неправда, - насупился вампир.  
\- Ладно. Прощен. А теперь ты оставишь меня?  
\- Нет, конечно, - радостно заявил Чжэ Чжунг. Он обнял Мина и зашептал: – Я не знаю, чтобы я делал, случись с тобой что-нибудь. Ты меня напугал сегодня, больше никогда такого не делай.  
Чанг Мин даже не понял, почему на его лице появилась какая-то глупая улыбка. И тем более не понял, почему от последних слов внутри словно всё перевернулось. И откуда появилось странное желание пообещать, что никуда он не уйдет.

На следующий день Чжэ Чжунг не выпускал Мина из комнаты. Он буквально не отходил от постели Мина.  
\- А у тебя дел нет никаких?  
\- Важнее тебя? Нет, - не отрывая взгляда от книги, вполне серьезно сказал вампир.  
\- Я не шучу, Чжэ, иди хоть прогуляйся. Я же не умираю, - Чжэ Чжунг широко распахнул глаза и уставился на Чанг Мина. – Что? – не понял Мин.  
\- Как ты меня назвал?  
Мин попытался вспомнить, но это получилось само собой, поэтому сейчас в голове не воскрешалось ни одной фразы.  
\- По имени?  
\- Да! – воскликнул Чжэ Чжунг и бросился на кровать к Мину. Он крепко обнял парня и прошептал: - называй меня теперь только по имени.  
\- Э-э-э, а как я тебя до этого называл?  
\- Ну, чаще всего, как-то навроде «эй ты».  
Чанг Мин всё еще не очень хорошо понимал, почему Чжэ Чжунга это так обрадовало. Сам Мин никогда не придавал значения тому, как называл вампира. А сейчас тем более не собирался вспоминать.  
В комнату вошел Чжун Су.  
\- Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, - задумчиво сказал он Чжэ Чжунгу. Он внимательно посмотрел на сцену, представившуюся ему, и покачал головой, всё еще не веря в то, что у этих двоих что-нибудь получится.  
\- Иди уже, - шепнул Мин, пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя вампира.  
\- Нет, - недовольно протянул тот.  
\- Вот пиявка. Иди, кому говорю.  
\- Су, ты же можешь рассказать мне здесь всё? Присаживайся, - Чжэ кивнул на кресло напротив кровати, в котором сам он сидел несколько минут назад.  
\- Как скажешь, - согласился Чжун Су, но по его виду было понятно, что ему это совсем не нравится. – Чжэ, мне нужно чтобы ты съездил на разведку. К нашим соседям. И осмотрелся там как следует.  
«Нет», - мысленно протянул Чжэ Чжунг. Он знал, что «осмотреться как следует» может затянуться на несколько недель. А ему не хотелось так надолго покидать Мина. Особенно, когда тот проявляет благосклонность.  
\- Дело в том, что, - Су потупил взгляд, – я перепроверил то, о чем ты говорил. И я хотел бы извиниться.  
Чанг Мин взглянул на Чжэ Чжунга. Но на лице вампира не дрогнул ни один мускул. Он не вскочил и не завопил «А я же говорил!» и даже не улыбнулся снисходительно. Он просто внимательно слушал то, что говорил ему друг.  
\- Ты был прав. Про дикарей, которых слишком много, но они быстро исчезают. В департаменте об этом уже некоторое время говорят.  
\- Департамент? Департамент охоты? – переспросил Чанг Мин.  
Департамент охоты обычно направлял охотников. По каким-то своим каналам они знали, где больше всего было таких вот дикарей. Вот в эти места их и отправляли. Услугами департамента пользовалось большинство охотников. Потому что так было легче. Мин же предпочитал сам выслеживать вампиров.  
\- Да. Он самый, - подтвердил Чжун Су. Теперь Мин понимал, откуда у департамента были такие сведения. От самих вампиров. А может быть, более старые вампиры как раз и охотились таким способом?  
\- Да, Чанг Мин, твое правительство не против нас. В некотором роде мы даже помогаем друг другу. К тому же, у нас общая головная боль - дикари.  
Чжэ Чжунг вцепился в руку Мина, словно прося его помолчать некоторое время.  
\- Ну так вот, Чжэ, ты был прав. И я хочу, чтобы ты разобрался в этом деле.  
Вампир ничего не сказал, только кивнул.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Miss_Micky  
> Первая публикация на дайри 12.03.2012

начала Чанг Мин обрадовался, что Чжэ Чжунг уедет на какое-то время. Но уже на третий день без этого шумного вампира Мину стало как-то не по себе. Ему словно не хватало этого вездесущего прилипалы.  
Через некоторое время и Чжун Су уехал по делам, и остальные вампиры тоже. Остались только слуги и охранники.  
Юн Хо и Чанг Мин каждый вечер прогуливались. Днем, когда Юн Хо был занят в саду, Мин охотился. В первое время он не понимал, что за странное ощущение его преследует. Пока однажды краем глаза не увидел охранника в лесу.  
Он повернулся и наткнулся на детину. Парень обреченно опустил руки, надеясь, что он не сильно разозлит охранника.  
\- Ты что тут делаешь? – невпопад спросил Мин. Он ожидал, что детина бросится возвращать его в поместье, но нет, он стоял как вкопанный, смотря прямо на охотника.  
\- Охраняю.  
Этого, кажется, сделали не так давно. Вампиры прибегали порой к привязыванию к себе людей, они их называли слугами. А Мин считал их идиотами: ну кто по своей воле станет недовампиром и будет прислуживать вампирам, пока не надоест.  
\- Кого ты охраняешь?  
\- Вас.  
Чанг Мин нахмурился.  
\- Что?  
\- Я охраняю Вас, - повторил детина.  
Вечером этого же дня Чанг Мин узнал от Юн Хо, что Чжэ отказывался куда либо ехать, пока не получил от Чжун Су нескольких охранников для Чанг Мина.  
\- Но зачем они мне? – Мин удивленно уставился в свою тарелку, словно спрашивал ее, а не Юн Хо, сидевшего рядом.  
\- Потому что он волнуется за тебя. Потому что боится, что с тобой может что-нибудь случиться.  
\- Но я не маленький, - возмутился охотник, хотя как такового недовольства он не испытывал. Сейчас он пожалел только об одном: о том, что перед ним сидит не сам Чжэ Чжунг. «Хотел бы я поговорить с тобой об этом!»  
\- Скучаешь по нему?  
\- Что?! Нет, что ты! – парень активно замотал головой. Возможно, Мин немного переборщил, потому что Юн Хо лишь едва заметно улыбнулся. - С чего бы мне скучать по нему? - Чанг Мин рассмеялся, но смех даже ему показался слишком фальшивым.  
\- Да я не отрицаю, - улыбался Юн Хо.  
\- Но это правда. С чего бы мне скучать по такому прилипале? К тому же он всё время сначала делает, а потом думает. Хотя нет. Он не думает. Просто делает. Он же как пиявка, заладил одно и то же: «мой», «мой», «мой». Тоже мне, собственник нашелся. А я сам себе свой, - пробубнив последнюю фразу под нос, Мин уставился в тарелку.  
\- Конечно, Чанг Мин. Конечно, - Юн Хо всё еще продолжал улыбаться.

К середине второй недели Чанг Мин начал беспокоиться. Чжэ Чжунга, как и Чжун Су, так и не было. Он хотел спросить у Юн Хо, часто ли такое бывало, но никак не решался. Он видел, что Юн Хо волнуется за Су. Обычно парень успевал натянуть улыбку, и даже искреннюю, но как только он задумывался, Мин видел беспокойство на его лице. А иногда даже страх в его глазах.  
Теперь они и разговаривали друг с другом всё меньше. Не потому, что Мину надоела эта компания. А больше потому, что всякий раз, когда Чанг Мин хотел поддержать Юн Хо, он просто не находил слов.  
\- Ты в последнее время молчаливый, - Мин даже не услышал, как Юн Хо оказался за его спиной.  
Охотник как обычно сидел на балконе и смотрел на горизонт.  
\- Я стучал. Но, видимо, ты не слышал, поэтому я вошел.  
\- А, - Мин кивнул на кресло, - присаживайся.  
Некоторое время они сидели в тишине.  
\- Ты волнуешься за него? – тихо спросил Юн Хо.  
Чанг Мин бросил взгляд на парня. И понял, что тот спрашивает больше не потому, что хочет знать. А потому, что сам волнуется.  
\- Часто он так пропадает? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Чанг Мин.  
\- Нет, - молодой человек покачал головой. Он усилено старался не смотреть охотнику в глаза, словно стеснялся своего беспокойства.  
\- Ты можешь не скрывать это, - мягко улыбнулся Мин.  
\- Ты тоже.

Ближе к вечеру Чанг Мин не без помощи охраны, следовавшей за ним по пятам, организовал баскетбольную площадку, где Мин и Юн Хо стали часто проводить вечера.  
\- Пасуй! – крикнул парню охотник, огибая охранника.  
С охранниками было тяжело играть, потому что они уже не были людьми, соответственно, и сил у них было больше. Выносливость и скорость тоже была повнушительнее, чем у двух людей. Но изнуряющие игры в баскетбол помогали и Юн Хо, и Чанг Мину не думать о том, где сейчас могли находиться хозяева дома.  
Юн Хо бросил мяч Мину, но тот не успел поймать. Его перехватил один из охранников, оттолкнув охотника. Чанг Мин упал на землю и уже оттуда смотрел, как им забивают финальный мяч.  
\- Я всё, - голос Юн Хо прозвучал как-то странно.  
\- Да, я тоже без сил, - улыбнулся Мин, смотря в пасмурное небо. – Чем займемся вечером?  
Но ответа не проследовало. Охотник выгнул шею, чтобы, не вставая с земли, посмотреть на парня. Тот уже направился к дому.  
\- Эй, мог бы и меня подождать.  
Он посмотрел туда, куда шел Юн Хо. Увидев черную машину с затонированными окнами, Чанг Мин почувствовал, как сердце начало биться быстрее.  
«Чего я так разволновался?» - попытался одернуть он себя.  
Охотник поднялся с земли, отряхнулся и пошел в дом. Увидев там только Чжун Су, парень с трудом скрыл разочарование.  
\- Привет, - выдавил из себя Мин.  
Су кивнул ему в ответ. Он словно увидел немой вопрос в глазах Мина и покачал головой.

Дни шли за днями. Чанг Мин старался как можно меньше проводить времени в компании с воссоединившейся парочкой. Он сам не понимал почему, но видя их вместе, он начинал злиться.  
Мин больше времени проводил в библиотеке, вечерами играл в баскетбол с охранниками или отрабатывал удары на тех же самых охранниках. Он старался заниматься чем угодно – лишь бы не думать. Потому что мысли, посещавшие голову, совсем ему не нравились. Но в одном парень себе признался точно: он действительно скучает по этому шумному и приставучему вампиру. Ну и еще немного Мин смирился с тем, что волнуется за него.  
Но всё же, оказываясь наедине с собой, Чанг Мин не мог перестать думать о Чжэ Чжунге. Он понимал, что не должен переживать о своем враге. Но пока он жил в этом доме, всё настолько перемешалось, что охотник уже сам не знал, во что верить. Весь его мир перевернулся с ног на голову за один месяц пребывания с вампирами. Мин даже начал ловить себя на мысли, что понимает людей, которые работают в этом доме и кормят вампиров.  
Парень вскочил с кресла и пошел проветриться. Ему казалось, что еще немного, и от мыслей голова просто лопнет.  
По пути в сад он заприметил охранника.  
\- Пойдем разомнемся, - предложил ему охотник.  
Охранник кивнул.  
Всё шло как обычно. На небольшой поляне был только здоровенный детина, чьего имени Мин не знал, и он сам. Чанг Мин тренировался только для того, чтобы отвлечься, но эти тренировки оказались полезными. Охотник заметил, что стал более ловким, более сильным и более быстрым. Но всё равно еще не мог победить голыми руками полувампира.  
Чанг Мин не сразу заметил, как у них появились зрители. На террасе в большом плетеном кресле сидели Чжун Су и Юн Хо.  
В очередной раз оказавшись на земле, Мин засмеялся и предложил:  
\- Всё. Последний раунд. Ты не против?  
Детина пожал плечами. Он даже не запыхался, хотя с охотника пот лился ручьем.  
Чанг Мин занял стойку. Но тут он заметил едва уловимое движение. Он кинулся к охраннику, отталкивая его. Всё происходило настолько быстро, что Мин сам не понял, что случилось. Охранник упал лицом в землю неподалеку, Чжэ Чжунг вцепился в плечи детины, определенно намереваясь перегрызть ему горло, а Чанг Мин, в свою очередь, как мог, схватил вампира, пытаясь защитить охранника. Рядом с ними стоял Чжун Су. Он-то и был первым, кто нарушил секундную тишину:  
\- Привет, Чжэ.  
\- А? Да, привет, Су.  
\- Как прошло? – казалось, что Чжун Су совсем не волнует, в каком положении сейчас находится его друг.  
\- Я бы сказал, плохо. Но об этом я предпочел бы поговорить в твоем кабинете.  
\- Отпусти его! – не выдержав, выкрикнул Чанг Мин, пиная вампира коленом в бок.  
\- Нет, - заупрямился Чжэ Чжунг. – Он пытался убить тебя. Но я его убью и потом отпущу.  
\- Нет, Чжэ, всё не так, как ты думаешь.  
\- А как еще? Я видел, как он бросился на тебя!  
\- Идиот, - спокойно сказал Су. – Это у них такое развлечение было.  
Чжэ Чжунг посмотрел сначала на Чжун Су, потом на активно закивавшего Чанг Мина и только потом отпустил охранника.  
\- Ты не думал, что он мог сломать тебе что-нибудь?  
Чанг Мин улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

Чжэ Чжунг обещал прийти на ужин, но так и не пришел. И Чжун Су тоже. Чанг Мин сидел за столом и раздумывал о том, подождать ли, когда освободится Чжэ, или пойти спать.  
\- Они скоро придут, - Юн Хо, видимо, решил приободрить парня.  
\- Да мне как-то всё равно, - Мин пожал плечами и встал из-за стола. – Я лучше пойду. Спать что-то хочется.  
\- Но… он только вернулся… а ты…  
\- Без разницы, - и Чанг Мин вышел из столовой.  
Юн Хо совсем не понимал, что нашло на Мина. Он видел, что тот был сам не свой последние дни. Он понимал, что, скорее всего, парню было не по себе, когда он видел их с Чжун Су. Он видел, как Мин скучал по Чжэ Чжунгу. И сейчас, когда Чжэ снова дома, Чанг Мин просто так уходит, не дождавшись, пока тот освободится.

Мин знал, что он придет. Поэтому даже не пытался заснуть.  
Дверь тихо открылась и тут же закрылась.  
\- Ты спишь? – прошептал Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Уже нет, - съехидничал Чанг Мин.  
Но вампир раскусил его. Он тихо хихикнул и лег рядом с охотником.  
\- Ты ждал меня, - довольно прошептал Чжэ Чжунг. Чанг Мин поджал губы. - Я очень скучал…  
\- А чего тогда так долго? – перебил его Мин. Он мысленно отпинал себя за то, что проговорился. Потому что Чжэ сразу же понял по недовольному тону парня, что тот тоже скучал. А Чжэ Чжунг был последним существом на земле, которому Мин хотел признаваться в этом.  
Вампир пискнул что-то невнятное и сжал Чанг Мина в объятьях.  
\- Сломаешь, - прохрипел тот.  
\- Прости. Просто я… я правда скучал. А получилось так, что я не мог приехать раньше. Я волновался. Думал, как ты тут, всё ли в порядке. Вдруг ты снова ходил с людьми на охоту. А вдруг у нас снова объявились дикари, - Чжэ Чжунг продолжал мямлить что-то.  
Чанг Мин повернулся к вампиру. Тот всё что-то говорил, но парень его уже не слушал. Он решил, что Чжэ уже никогда не замолчит, поэтому резко притянул его к себе и заткнул поцелуем. Он почти забыл, какие на вкус губы вампира. Какие они мягкие.  
Чжэ Чжунг тихо застонал в его губы и, резко перевернувшись, оказался сверху.  
\- Всё. Мне надоело, - выдохнул он и набросился на губы Мина.

На следующий день Чанг Мин явился на завтрак в чудесном расположении духа. Он улыбнулся и поздоровался с присутствующими. Чжун Су странно посмотрел на парня, но тот решил проигнорировать этот взгляд.  
\- А Чжэ не придет? – спросил Юн Хо.  
\- Не уверен, - пожал плечами Мин. – Может быть, он пропустит завтрак.  
Когда подали завтрак, появился Чжэ Чжунг. Он хмуро глянул на Мина и, доковыляв к столу, осторожно сел рядом с охотником.  
\- Я смотрю, ты проспал немного, - ухмыльнувшись, произнес Чжун Су.  
Чжэ стрельнул в друга убийственным взглядом, но промолчал. Чанг Мин сам не понял почему, но этим утром вампир показался ему достаточно милым. Конечно, он выглядел немного помято, но зато был больше похож на человека.

Чжэ Чжунг не понимал причин перемены в поведении Мина, но был рад этому. Особенно в те моменты, когда охотник утаскивал его в какое-нибудь укромное место и дарил такие страстные поцелуи, от которых у Чжэ коленки подгибались.  
Теперь они чаще проводили время вместе. Теперь, когда Чанг Мин находился в библиотеке, он садился на диван побольше, чтобы Чжэ Чжунг смог сесть рядом. Чжэ всё время приходил посмотреть, как Юн Хо и Мин играют в баскетбол. Он даже (скрипя зубами) смотрел, как охотник упражняется в борьбе с охранником. Чжэ Чжунг был счастлив и не скрывал этого.  
Чанг Мин некоторое время еще удивлялся себе. Своему желанию проводить больше времени с вампиром. Но потом он плюнул на все эти размышления и пустил жизнь на самотек.

Всё было чудесно до одного дня. Когда в дверь позвонили.  
\- Я открою, - предложил Мин.  
Этим вечером все собрались в гостиной. Вампиры что-то обсуждали, Чанг Мин читал книгу, а Юн Хо листал какой-то журнал.  
Охотник знал, что Санг Хо не очень хорошо себя чувствовал в это день, поэтому его отпустили раньше.  
Мин встал с дивана, вызвав тихий недовольный стон Чжэ Чжунга, и направился к двери. На пороге стоял симпатичный молодой человек с охранником.  
\- Меня прислал Чжин Сок.  
Чанг Мин смутно вспомнил статного вампира. Казалось, что с того дня прошло очень много времени.  
\- Зачем? – почему-то спросил Мин.  
\- Это подарок, - за его спиной уже стоял Чжун Су. – Проходи, - вампир кивнул парню.  
Чанг Мин нахмурился и взглянул на Чжэ Чжунга, которому тоже стало любопытно, кто пришел. Но тот лишь отвел глаза.  
\- Чжэ? – медленно сказал охотник. Но только двое понимали все, что было скрыто за этим тоном.  
\- Так бывает, - попытался объяснить вампир. – Это как жест доброй воли.  
\- Подарок, Чжэ. Подарок!  
\- Но Мини, пожалуйста, не усложняй. Он просто будет жить с нашими людьми.  
Чанг Мин видел, как парень оглянулся. Ему показалось, или в глазах «подарка», когда взгляд того остановился на Чжэ Чжунге, промелькнул интерес? Теперь Мин точно не знал, что больше ему не нравится. То, что этот парень был послан сюда как пища, или то, что выглядел он вполне привлекательно.

Втайне от Чжэ Чжунга Чанг Мин присматривался к новому парню. Но как следует последить за ним охотнику не удавалось, потому что Чжэ практически постоянно следовал за Мином по пятам. Парень выбрал удачное время: когда вампир спал, он пошел к управляющему - тот точно должен был знать что-нибудь о парне.  
\- Санг Хо, я к тебе по делу.  
\- А я думал ты как обычно, перекусить зашел, - засмеялся мужчина.  
\- Нет, это очень важно.  
\- Тогда выкладывай, - кивнул мужчина и вернулся к приготовлению обеда, от которого Мин его отвлек.  
\- Новый парень. Что ты можешь о нем рассказать?  
\- Он не особо разговорчивый, поэтому мало что. Я могу лишь высказать свои догадки на основе того, что я вижу.  
Чанг Мин кивнул. Он целиком и полностью доверял интуиции мужчины.  
\- Этот парень ничего не умеет. Похоже, что ему тоже прислуживали в своё время. То есть он из достаточно богатой семьи. Но вот ведь в чем дело: обычно богачи откупаются и откупают своих детей, чтобы их имена не появлялись в жребии. А также я видел следы. Возможно, что тамошние вампиры уже кусали его. Но меток у него много, есть даже на руках.  
\- То есть?.. – до Мина начало доходить, на что намекал мужчина.  
\- Да, у меня сложилось ощущение, что он зависимый, и что он сам пришел к тем вампирам. Только непонятно, почему они прислали его сюда.  
\- И мне непонятно, - задумался Чанг Мин. – А может, всё-таки сделаешь мне бутербродик?  
Санг Хо улыбнулся и покачал головой, словно говоря: «Я так и знал, что ты не удержишься».

Как назло Мин никак не мог поделиться этим с Чжэ Чжунгом.  
После того, как вампир проснулся, его позвал Чжун Су.  
\- Вечные их дела вампирские, - пробормотал Чанг Мин, прислушиваясь к двери кабинета. Но за ней было тихо.  
«Закончили».  
Конечно, скоро должен был быть обед. Вампиры старались не пропускать совместные трапезы. Охотник прошел по коридору чуть дальше и услышал голос Чжэ. Сердце словно пропустило удар. Мин улыбнулся. Всё уже давно перестало идти так, как привык парень. Поэтому он даже не удивился мысли о том, что успел соскучиться по вампиру.  
Он подошел к двери, из-за которой доносился голос Чжэ Чжунга. Чанг Мин постучался и распахнул дверь, не дождавшись ответа. Но то, что увидел охотник, заставило его застыть на пороге. Чжэ Чжунг склонился над тем самым парнем. Было очевидно, что именно он делает. Сейчас Мин не испытывал отвращения, застав вампира за трапезой, но внутри словно всё похолодело. Не от страха, а как-то по-другому. Как будто от боли.  
\- И-извините, - пробормотал охотник.  
\- Мини? – Чжэ Чжунг повернулся к нему. На его лице перемешались эмоции. Ему будто было и стыдно, и страшно одновременно.  
\- Еще раз извините, - Чанг Мин чуть не поперхнулся своими словами, когда увидел блаженно-довольное лицо того парня. Казалось, что сквозь затуманенный разум он понимает, что происходит, и это доставляет ему неменьшее удовольствие.  
Охотник резко развернулся и пошел прочь. Он даже не подумал о том, закрыл дверь или нет.  
\- О! Чанг Мин! – Юн хо появился как раз вовремя, потому что Мин слышал шаги Чжэ Чжунга за своей спиной. – Пойдем обедать.  
Охотник кивнул и, схватив его за руку, потащил в столовую.

Юн Хо заметил, что с Чанг Мином что-то не так. Да и Чжэ был какой-то понурый.  
\- Мин, - вампир осторожно коснулся колена парня.  
\- Не трогай меня, - тихо сказал охотник.  
\- Но ты же понимаешь… я… мы просто…  
\- Я всё понимаю, - уже достаточно громко сказал Чанг Мин, вставая из-за стола. – Ты главное не забудь рот прополоскать.  
Последнюю фразу он буквально выплюнул в лицо удивленному вампиру и вышел из столовой.

Мин лежал на своей кровати и не понимал, что с ним происходит. Почему-то ему хотелось выть и крушить всё вокруг. А внутри словно что-то сдавливало, и от этого было больно.  
\- Чанг Мин, - раздался голос Юн Хо из-за двери.  
Но парень промолчал.  
\- Я знаю, что ты там. Впусти меня.  
\- Зачем? Это он тебя прислал?  
\- Нет, я сам пришел. Я волнуюсь за тебя… я вижу, что что-то не так.  
Охотник сам не понял, почему и зачем, но он поднялся с кровати и открыл дверь. Когда Юн Хо вошел в комнату, он снова закрыл дверь и лег в постель.  
\- Расскажи мне, что случилось, - Юн Хо сел на кровать и осторожно коснулся плеча Мина.  
\- Мне сейчас психотерапевты не нужны.  
\- Не похоже на то, - в голосе парня слышалась улыбка. – Чанг Мин, я представляю, как тебе было тяжело привыкнуть к этой жизни. Но я видел, что в последнее время ты был счастлив. Что случилось? Что он опять натворил?  
\- Он ничего не сделал, - буркнул в подушку Мин.  
\- А по тому, как ты разозлился на него, было не похоже, что он не провинился.  
\- Да дело не в нем, мне кажется. Дело в этом странном парне, которого прислали сюда в качестве подарка. Я сегодня нечаянно увидел, как они питались. И этот парень… он словно специально подставился под Чжэ Чжунга, словно он знает, что нас связывает. И я… я не знаю.  
Юн Хо улыбнулся и был рад, что Мин не видел этого. Потому что тот навряд ли понял бы, почему парень улыбается. Когда Юн Хо только узнал Чжэ Чжунга, ему было жаль этого вечно печального и очень одинокого вампира. Конечно, Чжэ всё время хорохорился, показывал окружающим, что всё в порядке. Но за этим веселым фасадом Юн Хо видел просто грустного парня. Поэтому когда вампир нашел себе партнера, Юн Хо искренне обрадовался за него, а уж когда этим партнером оказался интересный парень, который в последствии всё же ответил взаимностью, Юн Хо был просто счастлив за них. Но сейчас, когда внезапно всё грозило обрушиться из-за какой-то глупой ревности, парень хотел помочь всем, чем только мог. К тому же, ему самому понравился мир, спокойствие и любовь, царившие в доме в последнее время.  
\- Ты просто ревнуешь, - Юн Хо погладил Мина по голове. – А знаешь, я открою тебе небольшой секрет: вампиры, они очень придирчивы и очень редко меняют партнеров. Обычно он один и на всю жизнь.  
Чанг Мин что-то промычал в подушку, но Юн Хо понял, что парень говорил о том, что он уже не первый у Чжэ.  
\- Так тоже иногда бывает. Но ты не думал, что если он двести лет был один, значит, ему нужен был определенный человек? И этот человек ты. А не тот, кто… - Юн Хо замолчал вовремя. Ему хотелось сказать: «Не тот, кто пришел, чтобы стать обедом». Но он понимал, что может обидеть Мина. Как-никак тот долгое время защищал людей от того, чтобы они становились обедом.  
\- Чанг Мин, просто скажи ему как есть.  
Юн Хо заметил, как покраснели кончики ушей Мина.  
\- В смысле, просто скажи, что тебе не нравится, что он питается этим парнем. Я уверен, что Чжэ прислушается.

Чжэ Чжунг видел, как Юн Хо зашел в комнату Чанг Мина. Он понял, что сейчас не стоит мешать им. «Может быть, стоит разузнать у Юн Хо, что с Мином, и пока не ходить к нему?» - думал Чжэ Чжунг, меряя шагами коридор.  
\- Мы сегодня не закончили, - раздался голос рядом.  
Вампир повернулся и обнаружил перед собой того самого новенького парня. Чжэ непонимающе уставился на человека.  
\- В смысле?  
Парень подошел ближе.  
\- В этом смысле, - он ухватился руками за предплечья вампира, притягивая его к себе.

Почему-то разговор с Юн Хо немного успокоил Мина.  
\- Ну вот видишь. Так что не ревнуй его. У него теперь просто нет выбора, - улыбнулся Юн Хо. – Теперь он принадлежит только тебе.  
Всё так же улыбаясь, он открыл дверь и увидел перед собой Чжэ Чжунга и того самого парня. Юн Хо не очень понял, что происходит, и тут же попытался закрыть дверь. Но ему помешала ладонь Чанг Мина.  
\- Принадлежит мне, говоришь? А я вот вижу, что он, похоже, принадлежит сам себе.  
\- Но… но… - Юн Хо пытался придумать, как исправить ситуацию, но ничего в голову не приходило.  
А Чжэ Чжунг так и продолжал целовать этого нового человека.  
\- Спасибо, что поговорил со мной, - слабо улыбнулся Мин и вытолкнул Юн Хо из своей комнаты.

\- Ты что себе позволяешь? – Чжэ с трудом оторвал от себя парня.  
\- Беру, что хочу, - улыбнулся тот.  
\- Это не твой дом. И здесь ты всего лишь слуга и пища, - холодно сказал вампир. – Чжин Тэ!  
Непонятно откуда появился охранник. Он подхватил человека под локоть.  
\- Наказать, - безразлично сказал Чжэ Чжунг.  
Здоровяк заткнул человеку рот рукой и потащил куда-то.  
Чжэ повернулся к двери комнаты Мина и увидел там Юн Хо. Парень некоторое время молча и неверяще смотрел на вампира. Он никогда не слышал такого холодного голоса и никогда еще не видел такой жестокости от Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Чжэ, ты что сделал?  
\- Этот человек забыл свое место, - вампиру явно не нравилось, что Юн Хо решил поговорить об этом. Чжэ Чжунг направился к комнате Чанг Мина.  
\- Я бы на твоем месте…  
\- Ты не на моем месте, - рыкнул Чжэ на Юн Хо и постучал в дверь.  
\- Уходи, - раздался голос охотника из-за двери.  
\- Или ты откроешь мне дверь, или я ее выбью.  
\- Выбьешь ее – и я ухожу.  
Вампир решил сегодня отступить.

Утром Мин завтракал на кухне. Больше всего он боялся, что Чжэ Чжунг ворвется и начнет угрожать расправой людям, работавшим в доме. Но утро шло тихо и лениво.  
\- Ты знаешь, - начал Санг Хо, - этот парень странный.  
\- Что случилось? – Чанг Мин не очень хотел сейчас слушать про нового парня, но понимал, что врага нужно знать.  
\- Вчера после того, как его наказали…  
\- Его наказали? – перебил мужчину охотник.  
\- Да, Чжэ Чжунг приказал. Чжин Тэ сказал, что он был вне себя от злости.  
Чанг Мин нахмурился. Это было странным даже для Чжэ Чжунга: сначала целоваться с этим парнем, а потом наказывать.  
\- Продолжай.  
\- Я вчера проходил мимо, я не подслушивал, просто погреб находится в конце коридора, где и комната этого парня.  
\- Хорошо-хорошо. Что ты услышал?  
\- Я услышал еще один голос из его комнаты.  
\- Ну, может быть, друг какой, - предположил Чанг Мин.  
\- В том-то и дело, что он особо ни с кем и не общается. А тут они разговаривали, и я хочу тебе сказать, что не как друзья. Так разговаривают любовники. Но единственное, что я понял из их разговора, так это то, что кто-то о чем-то пожалеет. Я понимаю, что все наказанные думают об этом. Но…  
\- Это точно, - тихо произнес охотник. – Когда человек подозрителен, любая сказанная им фраза будет звучать подозрительно.  
\- Конечно, что может человек в такой ситуации? Но я бы тебе советовал присмотреть за своим вампиром.  
\- Хорошо.  
Теперь Мин думал о том, что поговорить с Чжэ надо в любом случае. Хотя бы для того, чтобы выяснить, почему он наказал того парня.

Чанг Мин знал, что Чжэ обычно в это время находится в кабинете. Охотник не вникал в его дела, но отвлекать от работы никогда не решался.  
Мин поднялся на второй этаж и заметил там знакомую худощавую фигуру. Он, тихо ступая, последовал за парнем. Чанг Мин хотел проследить, что сделает этот человек. Парень приоткрыл дверь в кабинет Чжэ Чжунга. Чанг Мин нахмурился.  
Парень то ли забыл закрыть дверь, то ли специально ее не закрывал, но Мин мог видеть то, что происходит в кабинете. Охотник не слышал, что говорил Чжэ Чжунг, но по лицу вампира он понял, что тот недоволен. Хотя парня, казалось, ни капли не пугал разозлённый вампир. Он вальяжно склонился над столом и, вцепившись в шею Чжэ, попытался притянуть его к себе.  
\- Знаешь, второй раз со мной этот трюк не прокатит! – Чжэ Чжунг был зол не на шутку.  
Он вскочил из-за стола.  
\- Выметайся.  
В кабинет вошел Чанг Мин. Он заметил: Чжэ испугался, что Мин может неправильно понять то, что происходит. Но охотник уже знал, что к чему.  
\- Мини, это не то…  
Но Чанг Мин не слушал его. Он быстрыми шагами сократил расстояние между собой и парнем.  
\- Я покажу дорогу.  
\- Да иди ты! – возмутился парень и попытался вывернуться из цепкой хватки охотника.  
Но Мин не был бы охотником, если бы не мог удержать простого человека. Чанг Мин резко крутанул парня, заламывая ему руку и одновременно с этим доставая нож. Он приставил лезвие к горлу человека и зашептал ему на ухо:  
\- Я не понимаю, зачем ты это делаешь, но скажу тебе вот что: еще раз попробуешь приставать к нему, и я перережу тебе горло.  
\- А если он мне нравится? - парень не терял присутствие духа.  
\- Значит, разонравится. К тому же, зачем тебе второй? – хмыкнул охотник и надавил еще сильнее на нож. На бледной коже появилась первая капля крови.  
В этот момент Чанг Мин увидел, что задел парня. Тот действительно не боится смерти, но он явно беспокоится за того своего тайного собеседника.  
\- А теперь иди.  
Охотник отпустил парня, и тот как можно быстрее покинул кабинет.  
\- Ох, Мини, - тихо выдохнул Чжэ Чжунг. – Ты такой…  
\- С тобой я еще не разговариваю, - прервал его Чанг Мин.  
\- Но почему? – насупился вампир. От злобного существа, которым он был несколько минут назад, не осталось и следа.  
Охотник с трудом подавил улыбку. Но Чжэ успел заметить ее в глазах парня.

\- Мини, а откуда у тебя нож? – спросил вечером Чжэ Чжунг, когда Чанг Мин читал книгу.  
\- Это всё еще мой нож, и я забрал свою вещь.  
\- Разве я тебе разрешил?  
\- А разве я тебя бы спрашивал?  
Чжэ Чжунг насупился и отвернулся. Чанг Мин скрыл улыбку открытой книгой. На сегодняшний вечер Мин запланировал беседу по душам. Он решил рассказать Чжэ о том, почему разозлился на него, и, возможно, рассказать о своих чувствах.  
\- Я всё же считаю… - начал было вампир, но дверь распахнулась, и в библиотеку влетел Чжун Су:  
\- Чжэ, ты должен съездить к Паку и к Лиму.  
\- Так срочно? – удивился Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Только что звонил Лим. Он сказал, что у него странные предчувствия. А ты знаешь, что его обычно интуиция не подводит. Он думает, что что-то надвигается. И еще он сказал, что звонил Паку, но в его доме трубку не брали.  
Чжэ Чжунг нахмурился. Мин непонимающе смотрел то на Чжэ, то на Су.  
\- Пак, он очень серьезный бизнесмен. Его слуги приучены брать трубку в любое время дня и ночи, - рассказал Мину Чжун Су.  
\- А может быть, у него телефон сломался? - предположил Мин. Он взглянул на Чжэ Чжунга, словно пытаясь сказать ему «Не уезжай», но тот в ответ лишь слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Я сейчас, - вампир кивнул Су, намекая на то, чтобы тот оставил их наедине.  
\- Я скоро вернусь, - тихо сказал Чжэ. – Я люблю тебя, - он улыбнулся и, быстро поцеловав Мина, вышел из библиотеки.  
Парень еще некоторое время сидел и смотрел на дверь, будто надеясь на то, что Чжэ вернется.

Чжэ Чжунга не было уже два дня. Внезапно в этом доме стало невыносимо скучно и одиноко. Чанг Мин пытался вернуться к книге, которую читал перед тем, как Чжэ уехал. Но ничего не получалось. Парень ловил себя на том, что сидит и ждет, что вампир тихо проскользнет в библиотеку и устроится рядом. Но этого всё не происходило.  
Чанг Мину надоело так сидеть. Всё равно чтение не шло, а обманывать себя уже порядком надоело. Он решил сходить проведать Санг Хо. Мин вышел в коридор, и что-то привлекло его внимание. Сначала он не понял, что именно. Прислушался и отчетливо услышал грохот. И тут же снова какой-то шум, но уже потише. Мин понял, что звук раздается с третьего этажа. Он быстро направился туда узнать, что произошло.  
То, что застало его на третьем этаже, немного удивило парня. Он выглянул в длинный коридор, но ничего странного там не увидел. Но снова услышал, как что-то разбивается. Мин понял, откуда идут эти звуки. Из комнаты Чжун Су и Юн Хо. Охотник достал нож, несмотря на то, что полагал, что, скорее всего, это последствия бурного медового месяца этой парочки. Он осторожно подошел к их комнате. За дверью что-то снова разбилось. Парень опасливо приоткрыл дверь и сквозь небольшую щель посмотрел на происходящее.  
В комнате царил разгром. Всё, что билось, было разбито - даже небольшой бюст какого-то писателя, который нравится Юн Хо.  
\- Но почему?! – раздался злой голос Чжун Су совсем рядом с дверью.  
\- Потому что не хочу! – Чанг Мин видел, как Юн Хо, сжав кулаки, стоит на другой стороне комнаты.  
\- Это значит, что ты меня не любишь!  
\- А ты будто любишь! Если бы любил, то подождал бы!  
\- Я и так уже слишком долго жду. Время идет, а…  
\- Ах так?! Ты намекаешь на то, что с каждым днем я становлюсь старше, и что я не буду тебе нужен, когда состарюсь?!  
\- Но милый, сам подумай: какой прок от… - но Чжун Су не успел договорить – в него полетело что-то из ещё пока уцелевшего.  
\- Всё! Хватит! Раз ты не хочешь считаться с моим мнением, то я ухожу! Всё кончено! – выкрикнул Юн Хо и направился к двери. Там он наткнулся на ошарашенного Мина. – Извини, если мы… точнее, если я побеспокоил тебя. За этого я извиняться не собираюсь.  
Чанг Мин не стал догонять Юн Хо. Он полагал, что из самого дома парень пока не уйдет. Охотник тихо вошел в комнату. Чжун Су сидел на том, что было когда-то их кроватью, понурив голову.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Не твое дело, - огрызнулся Су.  
\- А вот и мое. Вы отличная пара. Вы действительно подходите друг другу, и я это вижу. Поэтому мне небезразлична судьба ваших отношений. К тому же, мы всё еще живем в одном доме, и я не хочу быть на линии огня.  
\- Мы просто поссорились. Но я к нему не пойду первым! – возмущенно насупился Чжун Су и отвернулся.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Мин, - пусть сам первым идет.  
Он с трудом сдержал смех, потому что звучало всё это как в детском саду. И на мгновение Чанг Мину показалось, что ссора не такая уж и страшная. Хотя кто их знает, этих вампиров – может быть, они очень обидчивы.  
\- Из-за чего хоть поссорились?  
\- Да это не в первый раз, - тяжело вздохнул Су. – Только раньше вот до такого не доходило. Он дулся на меня пару дней и отходил. И мы на время забывали об этом разговоре. Но сегодня я снова завел эту тему. Я хочу обратить его, а он упрямится. Всё время выдумывает какие-то причины, чтобы отложить или вовсе избежать этого. Я же вижу, что он не хочет… значит не любит… а говорит, что любит, - конец фразы Су уже бубнил себе под нос.  
\- Да любит он тебя, - усмехнулся Чанг Мин. – Иди и мирись с ним.  
\- Но он не хочет быть со мной вечно. А время идет. Вы, люди, такие хрупкие. А если что с ним случится? Что, если он заболеет? Что, если на него нападет кто-нибудь? Что, если он умрет? – совсем тихо сказал Су.  
\- Да хочет он!  
\- С чего ты взял? - простонал Чжун Су.  
\- Он сам мне говорил. Также он сказал мне причину, по которой оттягивает.  
\- Правда? – вампир воспрял духом и уставился на охотника глазами, полными надежды.  
\- Да. Он бы хотел напоследок повидаться со своей семьей.  
\- Ну, в принципе, это можно организовать, - задумчиво протянул Чжун Су.  
Чанг Мин улыбнулся и решил оставить вампира, чтобы тот подумал.

На следующий день охотник увидел результат дум вампира. В гостиной он встретил Су Хана и его дочь. Их явно привезли сюда ночью: они как были в пижамах, так и сидели сейчас на диване. Напротив них сидел Чжун Су. Он хмуро взирал на людей, которые боялись даже вздохнуть лишний раз. За спинами «гостей» стоял охранник.  
«Они так напуганы, что даже шелохнуться бояться. Зачем им еще и охрана?» - подумал Мин, когда зашел в гостиную.  
Он увидел, как улыбка, появившаяся на лице Су Хана, тут же погасла.  
\- Чжун Су, зачем это всё? Почему ты не проводишь их к Юн Хо?  
\- Его нет, - злобно буркнул вампир.  
\- То есть? – озадачено спросил парень.  
\- Он не приходил ночевать, - вампир посмотрел на Мина. – Как я вижу, и у тебя его не было. А что, если он сбежал? Сейчас времена неспокойные… - выражение лица Чжун Су моментально изменилось. Теперь он испуганно смотрел на охотника, словно надеясь, что тот развеет все его опасения.  
\- Отец! – послышался голос Юн Хо.  
Не замечая ничего, парень бросился обнимать свою семью.  
Чанг Мин решил ретироваться из гостиной. Чтобы не мешать воссоединению семьи.

Позавтракал охотник у Санг Хо. И еще какое-то время просидел с ним на кухне, разговаривая обо всём подряд. К полудню, когда до обеда еще оставалось время, Мин решил всё же попробовать дочитать книгу. Чтобы дойти до библиотеки быстрее, охотник решил воспользоваться лестницей для прислуги. Она была ближе к библиотеке, чем главная. Чанг Мин пошел по коридору, который вел от кухни через жилые комнаты к той самой лестнице. На мгновение он услышал знакомый голос. Голос того самого парня, новенького. Который так беспардонно пытался приставать к Чжэ Чжунгу.  
Чанг Мин сжал кулаки и замедлил шаг. Он остановился рядом с комнатой, видимо принадлежавшей этому парню. И снова услышал его голос.  
\- Когда он их повергнет, мы будем свободны.  
\- Но с чего ты взял, что они оставят нас в живых? - послышался голос совсем молодого парнишки.  
Чанг Мин удивился. «Разве в доме есть подростки?» Он вспомнил, что видел как-то раз в помощниках у садовника парня лет шестнадцати.  
«Вот, значит, кто твой тайный любовник», - усмехнувшись, подумал Мин.  
\- Они затеяли войну. Сам понимаешь - война дело хлопотное, так что им будет не до нас.  
В этот момент охотник всё же решил более внимательно послушать разговор этой парочки.

\- Мин, если ты не придешь на обед, я обижусь, - казалось, что Юн Хо сияет ярче стоваттной лампочки.  
Чанг Мин вяло кивнул. Не то чтобы он не хотел присутствовать на обеде. Во-первых, он не хотел нарушать семейную идиллию, а во-вторых, ему нужно было обдумать услышанное. Но всё же отказать счастливому Юн Хо парень не решился.  
За обедом Юн Хо больше разговаривал с отцом и сестрой, нежели ел. Чжун Су не сводил с парня глаз.  
\- Ну что, помирились? – тихо спросил Чанг Мин.  
\- Да, - так же тихо ответил ему вампир.  
\- Видишь, какой он счастливый. Разве тебе не нравится видеть его таким?  
\- Нравится, - буркнул Су.  
\- И с тобой он примерно такой же. Так что не ссорьтесь больше.  
\- Да я в принципе не против того, чтобы такое повторялось. В смысле, чтобы его семья приезжала. Но…  
\- Кстати, отличная идея! Юн Хо, послушай, Су не против того, чтобы тебя навещала семья.  
Вампир поперхнулся воздухом.  
\- Я просто рассматриваю такую возможность.  
Но Юн Хо уже смотрел на него глазами, полными любви и благодарности. Поэтому вампиру ничего не оставалось, как добавить:  
\- Да, это можно будет проворачивать в дальнейшем. Хотя было бы удобнее, если бы Су Хан и Ё Чжин согласились остаться тут.  
\- Нет, что Вы, - мягко засмеялся Су Хан. – У меня там постоялый дом. Я не могу оставить город без гостиницы.  
\- Но отец, в нашем городе не так много туристов, - возмутился Юн Хо.  
\- Вон Чанг Мин же пришел к нам. А представляешь, если бы наша гостиница была закрыта? Пришлось бы бедному парню на улице ночевать, - мужчина снова засмеялся. – Так что мы лучше будем тебя навещать.  
\- Только смотрите, - встрял в их разговор Чжун Су, - никому не говорите, где вы были. И конечно же, никому не рассказывайте о том, что Юн Хо жив.  
Чанг Мин вопросительно уставился на вампира.  
Тот смущенно отвел глаза и пробормотал:  
\- Имидж.

Ближе к вечеру Мина охватило странное предчувствие. Словно что-то плохое должно было произойти. Он мерил шагами гостиную. Из её большого окна хорошо просматривался подъезд к дому, и Чанг Мин то и дело выглядывал в это окно.  
\- Его ждешь? – раздался голос Юн Хо за спиной.  
Мин кивнул. То ли из-за неприятных предчувствий, то ли еще из-за чего, но парень не стал скрывать переживаний от Юн Хо.  
\- Он вернется, ты же знаешь.  
Мин снова кивнул. Но неприятное ощущение всё же не покидало его.  
\- Ты ему не сказал?  
\- Что?  
\- Ты ему не признался?  
Чанг Мин покачал головой.  
\- Но хотел, - едва слышно произнес охотник.  
\- Мне даже трудно представить, как он обрадуется, когда приедет, а ты его ждешь да еще с признанием, - Юн Хо тихо засмеялся.  
\- Твои уехали? – Мин решил перевести тему.  
\- Я уговорил их остаться на ночь, - улыбнулся парень.  
\- Тогда почему ты тратишь время на меня?  
\- Потому что сегодня ты был сам не свой.  
Чанг Мин пожал плечами и вернулся к окну.

Мин проснулся от какого-то шороха. Он прислушался, но кругом была тишина. Парень потянулся и встал с дивана. Он так и заснул в гостиной.  
Но стоило Чанг Мину проснуться, как то неприятное ощущение вернулось. То предчувствие чего-то страшного, от которого на душе было ужасно тяжело.  
\- Возвращайся, пожалуйста, - прошептал парень темноте за окном.  
Снова раздался странный шорох. Затем что-то словно стукнуло по входной двери. Мин подошел к двери и открыл ее. На него почти рухнул кто-то. Охотник еле успел поймать бездыханное тело, в свете луны он рассмотрел лицо ночного гостя. Это был Чжэ Чжунг. Только вот узнать его было трудно: всё лицо было в ранах, да и тело тоже. Мин чувствовал кровь вампира на своих руках.  
\- Мин, - слабо улыбнулся Чжэ Чжунг, – я вернулся.  
Чанг Мин открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, что случилось, но не смог произнести ни одного слова. Собравшись с духом, он сказал:  
\- Ч-что… что я могу для тебя сделать? – голос предательски дрогнул, показав, что охотник совсем не так спокоен, как казалось со стороны.  
\- Не надо ничего, - вампир коснулся руки Мина. – Просто отведи меня в спальню.  
Чанг Мин помог Чжэ подняться и отвел в спальню. Сейчас его совсем не волновало, что Чжэ Чжунг одет и что он может перепачкать простыни своей кровью. Хотя в голове мелькнула когда-то услышанная фраза о том, что Су собственноручно прибьет Чжэ, если тот испачкает кровью комнату. Чанг Мин усмехнулся.  
\- Чего смеешься? – спросил вампир, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
\- Вспомнил, что Су обещал тебя убить, если ты комнату испачкаешь, - Чанг Мин лег рядом с Чжэ Чжунгом и обнял его.  
\- Но ты же сохранишь это в секрете?  
Мин кивнул.  
\- Может быть, тебе перевязать раны? – обеспокоенно спросил парень.  
\- Они уже не кровоточат, кажется.  
Охотник знал, что вампиры быстро регенерируют. Но он еще никогда не видел такого количества ран на вампире. Словно кто-то или что-то пыталось разорвать Чжэ Чжунга в клочья. Мин вспомнил то, что читал недавно в книге про вампиров.  
\- Чжэ, тебе надо поесть, так быстрее заживет. Давай я схожу и принесу тебе … - он запнулся.  
\- Не надо. Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, - прошептал Чжэ.  
Казалось, что сил у вампира не прибавляется, а только убывает.  
\- А я не хочу, чтобы ты умер, - парень начинал сердиться.  
\- Но Мини, - слабо протянул Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Тогда можешь взять у меня немного, - вздохнув, сказал Чанг Мин.  
\- Я не могу.  
Мин повернул голову, подставляя шею.  
\- Я разрешаю. Только не увлекайся. Если завтра я проснусь таким же мертвым, как ты, - убью собственноручно. Даже не посмотрю ни на какие влюбленности.  
Чжэ Чжунг широко улыбнулся, но улыбка быстро исчезла - видимо, сил на нее больше не хватило.  
\- Чего ждем? – строго спросил охотник.  
Вампир подчинился. Чанг Мина кусали в первый раз. Сначала он почувствовал острую боль, а затем неописуемое наслаждение. Парень не мог ни с чем его сравнить. Потому что такого блаженства не испытывал никогда. Мин слышал, что даже бывшие наркоманы переходили на укусы, и теперь он понимал, почему.  
Потолок закружился, Чанг Мин закрыл глаза. И с закрытыми глазами показалось, что удовольствие усилилось. Мин громко застонал, прижимаясь к вампиру.  
Чжэ Чжунгу было трудно остановиться - с каждым глотком он набирался сил. Он чувствовал, как кровотечения останавливались, и начиналась регенерация. Но он всё еще был голоден. Он остановился лишь только тогда, когда охотник прижался к нему. Вампир оторвался от шеи парня и вгляделся в его лицо.  
\- Ты как? – уже более бодро спросил Чжэ.  
\- Великолепно, - прошептал парень. Он всё еще лежал с закрытыми глазами. – Это даже круче, чем секс.  
\- Даже со мной?  
\- Даже с тобой, - парень еще сильнее прижался к вампиру и открыл глаза.  
Чжэ Чжунг посмотрел в них, пытаясь понять, шутит Мин или нет.  
\- То есть секса больше не будет? – испуганно спросил Чжэ.  
\- Шучу я, - тихо хихикнул Чанг Мин, яд еще действовал. – Но теперь я понимаю, почему люди подсаживаются на это.  
Даже сейчас, когда вампир уже не пил его кровь, парню всё ещё было хорошо. Действие яда на разных людей было разным – в зависимости от особенностей организма. Кто-то отходил за час, кому-то требовались сутки. Мин надеялся, что отойдет быстро.  
\- А теперь давай спать, - он лениво улыбнулся и, чмокнув всё еще немного ошарашенного вампира, закрыл глаза.  
Неприятные предчувствия прошли, и сейчас Чанг Мину было спокойно и хорошо в объятиях Чжэ Чжунга. Хотя тело еще было окутано теплой приятной тяжестью после укуса. Но он знал, что приятных ощущений больше именно из-за того, что Чжэ рядом. А не из-за какого-то яда.

Утром Чанг Мин обнаружил завтрак на тумбочке рядом с кроватью и Чжэ Чжунга, сидевшего в кресле. Вампир внимательно смотрел на парня.  
\- Ты чего? – Мин почувствовал запах тостов и кофе и понял, как сильно он голоден.  
Охотник резко уселся на кровати, от чего голова сразу же закружилась.  
\- Ты как? – Чжэ уже сидел рядом, придерживая Мина.  
\- Да я в порядке. Жив-здоров, как видишь.  
\- Я, кажется, переборщил, - вампир всё так же обеспокоенно всматривался в лицо охотника.  
\- Говорю же, я в порядке. Вот сейчас поем и вообще буду как новенький.  
Но Чжэ Чжунг не отошел. Даже когда Мин накинулся на свой завтрак. Действие яда закончилось, но видимо, Чжэ всё же немного перестарался.

Чанг Мин отказался проводить весь день в кровати. Несмотря на увещевания и врача и Чжэ Чжунга, охотник даже спустился к обеду.  
Чжун Су кашлянул, пытаясь привлечь внимание Чжэ, который всё время смотрел только на Мина.  
\- Чжэ, не хочешь ничего рассказать?  
\- Кроме того, какой у меня классный парень, сказать ничего не хочу, - широко улыбнулся вампир.  
\- Вообще-то, Чжун Су прав, - медленно произнес Чанг Мин. – Чжэ, расскажи, что с тобой вчера произошло?  
По всему виду Чжэ Чжунга было понятно, что ему совсем не хотелось говорить об этом.  
\- Может быть, лучше обсудим это после обеда?  
\- Нет, - отрезал Мин. – Это касается тех дикарей?  
Вампир кивнул.  
\- Они напали на дом Пака, - Чжэ оглянулся и продолжил более тихо. – Су, они нападали организованно. Как будто ими кто-то управлял.  
\- Ты уверен? Ведь дикари на то и дикари, что неуправляемы.  
\- Еще как. Даже мне было тяжело отбиться.  
\- Когда вчера Чжэ вернулся домой, мне показалось, что его хотели разорвать в клочья. На нём места живого не было, - кивнул Чанг Мин.  
Чжэ Чжунг хотел было бросится к Мину, чтобы обнять его. Но парень покачал головой, давая понять, что делать так не нужно. Вампир тяжело вздохнул и продолжил:  
\- Мы от них отбились. Кто-то смог сбежать, но большую часть мы порвали. И у меня есть подозрение, Су, что они могут заявиться и к нам.  
\- С чего?..  
\- Я поговорил с Лимом, он сказал, что на прошлой неделе потерял связь еще с двумя домами. Если смотреть по карте, то следующим должен быть дом Лима, а потом и наш.  
Чанг Мин почувствовал, как его руку сжали, пытаясь поддержать. Не то чтобы он испугался, но охотник предпочитал смотреть правде в глаза, особенно, если это касалось боя с вампирами. Он понимал, что если на поместье нападет полчище дикарей, то им не устоять.  
\- Господин, к Вам гость, - произнес Санг Хо, подойдя к Чжун Су. – Проводить или попросить подождать в гостиной?  
\- Кто пришел?  
\- Господин Лим.  
\- Проводи.  
Через несколько минут появился Лим. Он сел за стол и сразу начал говорить:  
\- Чжун Су, я прошу у тебя убежища для своих людей. Вчера с Чжэ Чжунгом мы обсуждали эту возможность.  
\- Я согласен. Предлагаю позвонить Со и Кангу.  
Теперь уже пришло время Мину сжимать ладонь Чжэ Чжунга. Он понимал, что вампиры собирают армию.  
\- Не волнуйся, мы справимся, - шепнул ему на ухо Чжэ.

Весь день прибывали люди из ближайших домов, чьих владельцев позвали на битву с дикарями.  
Люди дома Кима помогали другим устроиться в подвале, оборудованном как убежище. А Чанг Мин внимательно всматривался в лица, пытаясь отыскать того подозрительного парня. В этой суматохе сложно было найти новенького. Но Мин не отступал - он полагал, что парень что-то знает.  
И тут Мину повезло: новенький стоял с мальчишкой в холле. Они о чем-то спорили, и, как показалось охотнику, парень предлагал не дожидаться нападения, а бежать как можно скорее. Чанг Мин неторопливо пошел к парочке. Он знал, что лучше не привлекать к себе внимания этих двоих - чтобы не спугнуть. Как раз когда охотник проходил мимо, он резко выкинул руку в сторону, хватая мальчишку за запястье. Так же быстро в руках Мина появился нож. Кто-то закричал. Люди расступились, давая Мину возможность отойти подальше.  
\- Отпусти его, - испуганно сказал парень.  
\- Нет, - спокойно произнес Чанг Мин.  
Самым неприятным было бы, если бы охотник схватил не того парнишку. Но судя по испуганному лицу новенького, Мин не ошибся.  
\- Отпусти его, - второй раз это прозвучало более истерично.  
\- Чанг Мин? – Чжэ Чжунг стоял рядом, не решаясь подойти.  
\- Он сошел с ума! – выкрикнул парень.  
\- Мин? – но Чжэ не сделал ни шага, чтобы приблизится.  
\- Чжэ, если ты мне доверяешь, не лезь, - улыбнулся охотник. – А теперь, - он повернулся к парню, – поговорим.  
Краем глаза Мин заметил, как к нему метнулся кто-то, но Чжэ вовремя остановил вампира.  
\- Рассказывай, кто стоит за всем этим.  
\- Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.  
Чанг Мин сильнее надавил на кожу мальчика, тот тихо вскрикнул.  
\- Рассказывай.  
\- Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, - стоял на своем новенький.  
Охотник усмехнулся и, перехватив нож, острием уколол мальчика в горло. Потекла тонкая струйка крови.  
\- Рана пока слишком маленькая для того, чтобы он умер, но если ты будешь несговорчив, я сделаю побольше. И твой мальчик будет долго умирать от потери крови. А я буду держать его до самого последнего его вздоха.  
Чанг Мин замолчал, давая парню время понять, что происходит. И то, что настроен Мин серьезно.  
\- И это такая твоя любовь? Дашь ему умереть?  
\- Но ты же охотник, - пролепетал парень.  
\- И что с того? Я тоже защищаю своего любимого. И я тоже хочу долгой и счастливой жизни.  
\- Но он не человек. Он - зло… они все!  
\- Как оказалось, вампиры бывают куда более человечными, чем сами люди. Ну что, будешь говорить, кто за этим стоит? Или решил поболтать и подождать, пока твой мальчишка умрет? Кровь-то идет.  
\- Чжин Сок прислал меня сюда, чтобы я соблазнил этого, - новенький кивнул на Чжэ Чжунга, - чтобы разбить вашу пару. Чтобы ты ушел от него. Чжин Сок знает, что Чжэ Чжунг никудышный боец, если его терзают какие-нибудь душевные страдания.  
\- Зачем ему это всё?  
\- Он хочет истребить старейших. Хочет быть единственным. Хочет, чтобы люди принадлежали только ему.  
\- Как он управляет дикарями?  
Парень впился глазами в медленно краснеющий ворот футболки мальчишки.  
\- Говори-говори, у тебя еще есть время, - кивнул охотник. В его планы не входило убийство человека, и он был рад, что парень так быстро поверил и разговорился. Мин действительно сделал небольшой разрез, не очень опасный. Но выглядел он устрашающе.  
\- Я не знаю. Не знаю. Честно. У него, кажется, есть книга какая-то, где написано, как. Он делал дикарей, держал их в подвалах, а потом его люди построили бараки. И там он тоже держал этих уродов. У него их очень много, и каждый день он уходил снова и приводил новый небольшой отряд. Вам с ними не справиться.  
\- Чжэ, дай аптечку, пожалуйста, - как-то устало сказал Мин.  
Рядом с ним оказался Чжэ Чжунг. В руках у него был марлевый тампон, промоченный антисептиком и бинт. Чанг Мин приложил тампон к ранке и осторожно перебинтовал шею мальчика.  
\- Жить будет, - охотник подтолкнул мальчика к парню.

\- И что это было? – прошипел Чжэ Чжунг, вытащив Мина на улицу. – Зачем устраивать это в тот самый момент, когда все и так напуганы?  
\- Чжэ, ты сам слышал.  
\- Да с чего это я должен верить какому-то… - вампир запнулся.  
\- Корму, да? Ты это хотел сказать? Но ты не слышал того, что слышал я. Он ненавидит вас, и как раз поэтому. Потому что люди для вас - это корм. И того мальчишку привезли сюда как корм.  
\- Но мы никого не заставляем, - пытался оправдаться Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Я это понимаю, а он нет. Поэтому он и решил помочь Чжин Соку, чтобы тот стер вас всех с лица земли.  
На улице темнело. Солнце пряталось в тяжелые тучи на горизонте, окрашивая их красным. Словно показывая то, что случится этой ночью.  
Чанг Мин взглянул на Чжэ Чжунга, он никогда еще не видел вампира таким серьезным и сосредоточенным.  
\- Но всё же, мне сложно поверить.  
\- В любом случае, нам надо будет проведать этого парня, - пожал плечами Мин.  
\- Нам?  
\- Да.  
\- Нет, ты сейчас собираешься и идешь в подвал ждать рассвета.  
\- Даже и не подумаю. Я смотрю, ты забыл, с кем имеешь дело, - улыбнулся Чанг Мин. - Хочешь лишить меня главного веселья?  
\- У меня нет шанса переубедить тебя? – с надеждой спросил Чжэ Чжунг.  
Охотник покачал головой.

Когда подвал был закрыт изнутри и хорошо замаскирован снаружи, вампиры и Чанг Мин вышли на улицу. Они встали перед домом и прислушивались к звукам из леса.  
Мин лишний раз проверил крепления: хорошо ли зафиксирован обрез, и не потеряется ли в пылу драки любимый мачете.  
\- Всё же, мне было бы спокойнее, если бы ты сидел сейчас в подвале.  
Чанг Мин улыбнулся, схватил вампира и, притянув к себе, быстро чмокнул в губы.  
\- Не волнуйся, я мальчик взрослый, могу за себя постоять.  
Конечно же, Чанг Мин волновался, но он не мог позволить себе показать этого. Чжэ замер и прислушался. Видимо, он услышал что-то такое, что заставило его испуганно посмотреть на Мина и совсем тихо сказать:  
\- Пожалуйста, иди в подвал.  
Охотник взглянул на обеспокоенные лица остальных участников. Он понял: приближается что-то большое и страшное. Потому что беспокойство, а то и испуг, было видно не только на лице Чжэ.  
\- Пожалуйста, - почти прошептал Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Чжэ, ты хочешь обречь меня на ночь, полную волнений? Я не хочу сидеть там в неведении, я лучше буду с тобой и помогу тебе, - парень улыбнулся, подошел к вампиру и нежно коснулся его губ. – Если ты думаешь, что сегодня я буду бороться только за людей, - тихо сказал он, - то ты заблуждаешься. Я собираюсь бороться сегодня за вечность рядом с тобой.  
Охотник отошел от ошарашенного вампира.  
\- Ты… - его лицо просияло. – Ты… ты согласен?..  
Чанг Мин усмехнулся: его всё еще удивляли моментальные перемены в настроении Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Посмотрим, как ты будешь себя вести.  
\- Внимание, они совсем близко.

Чанг Мину никогда и в голову не приходило, что может произойти что-то подобное тому, что творилось этой ночью. Чтобы вампиры шли против других вампиров.  
Чжэ Чжунг всё время был в поле зрения Мина. Или он, сам того не осознавая, держался ближе к вампиру.  
Мин свернул шею одному дикарю и заметил, как к нему метнулся еще один. Выстрел в голову остановил кровопийцу. Даже им было нечего противопоставить разрывным пулям. Дикарь, которого охотник прижимал коленом к земле, зашевелился.  
«Они слишком быстро регенерируют», - подумал Чанг Мин.  
\- Отдай его мне, - послышался знакомый голос.  
Мин вспомнил, как они с Чжэ встретились в первый раз. Он улыбнулся и отпустил вампира.

Под утро оставшиеся в живых дикари сбежали с поля боя.  
\- Мини, ты в порядке? – Чжэ Чжунг схватил парня за плечи и впился в него внимательным взглядом.  
\- Я в порядке. Ты лучше других посмотри.  
\- Ну, они-то бессмертные, а ты… - вампир принялся ощупывать Мина.  
\- Я в порядке, Чжэ, честно.  
\- Это хорошо, - только теперь Чжэ Чжунг выдохнул и обнял Чанг Мина. – Вот всё и кончилось, - прошептал он.  
\- Нет. Ничего не кончилось, и ты это понимаешь, - охотник отстранился от Чжэ и взглянул в его глаза. – Ты знаешь о том, что завтра они снова придут. И будут продолжать приходить, пока не уничтожат всех обитателей поместья.  
Вампир отвел взгляд.  
\- Поэтому я пойду к нему.  
\- Но!.. – Чжэ Чжунг почувствовал леденящий душу ужас. Чанг Мин собирался идти в дом сильных вампиров. Один.  
\- Чжэ, если вы пойдете ночью, то жителей поместья убьют, пока вы будете разбираться с Чжин Соком. Так что единственный вариант – идти к нему днем. Но ты не можешь, поэтому пойду я.  
\- Нет, - заупрямился Чжэ Чжунг. Он понимал, что Мин говорит дело, но не мог отпустить его одного в логово древнего. – Я поеду с тобой.  
\- Как? – Чанг Мин вгляделся в горизонт.  
\- Я спрячусь на заднем сидении, прикроюсь чем-нибудь. Но одного я тебя туда не пущу.

Чжин Сок уже ложился спать. Его возлюбленный сладко посапывал под боком, а Чжин всё никак не мог заснуть. Только он почувствовал, что начинает дремать, как услышал грохот на первом этаже. Мужчина вскочил с кровати и, накинув халат, кинулся вниз. В гостиной, как и в столовой, никого не было. Он бросился к гаражу. Ворота гаража были проломлены, а внутри стояла машина, из-под капота которой выбивалась струйка пара. Водителя на месте не было.  
«Книга», - промелькнуло в голове у Чжин Сока, и он побежал в кабинет. Чжэ Чжунг уже стоял у дверей, держа книгу в руках.  
\- Что ты делаешь в моем доме?  
\- Забираю это, - спокойно сказал Чжэ. – Кстати, я нашел в ней интересный раздел: «Подавление воли у новообращенных». Скажи, почему?  
Чжин в злости стиснул кулаки:  
\- Потому что вы уже не те великие старейшие вампиры: вы стали слабыми, почти как люди. Вы не достойны быть вампирами. Вампиры безжалостны, они хищники. А вы? Вы больше не убийцы. А ваше поместье стало домом для людей. Ты даже поселил у себя охотника. Разве охотники не наши враги? Мне они враги, но как оказалось, вам они уже стали друзьями. Размазня! Ты позволил себе влюбиться в охотника! Такие, как ты и твой клан, должны умереть, а такие, как я, должны управлять этим миром.  
Он кинулся на Чжэ Чжунга. Сутки без сна и ночная драка дали о себе знать: Чжэ был не так сосредоточен и не так быстр, как обычно. Чжин Сок вцепился костлявыми пальцами в шею вампира.  
\- Ты должен умереть, - прошипел мужчина ему на ухо.  
\- Эй, ты! – крикнул за их спинами Чанг Мин. – Глянь-ка, кто у меня тут.  
Чжин Сок не думал, что Чжэ Чжунг позволит себе притащить с собой охотника. И сейчас Бо Хён был в руках этого человека. В его грудь был воткнут нож для того, чтобы утихомирить вампира, ещё один нож был приставлен к его горлу.  
\- Бо! – мужчина от злости сильнее стиснул пальцы на шее Чжэ Чжунга. – Отпусти его, - приказал охотнику вампир.  
\- С чего бы?  
\- Я убью твоего хозяина.  
\- Он мне не хозяин, - усмехнулся Мин.  
Мужчина открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но охотник перебил его:  
\- Ты никогда не задумывался о настоящей причине, по которой я остался в том доме? Ты думаешь, что они мне друзья? – зло ухмыльнулся парень. – Нет, я хотел подобраться к ним поближе и убрать, но вдруг я получил возможность узнать обо всех вас побольше. Если честно, - продолжал охотник так же холодно, - теперь как друг этого клана я знаю, как достать остальных, так что эта самая «дружба» пошла мне на пользу.  
\- Мин? – прохрипел Чжэ Чжунг. Он неверяще смотрел на парня.  
\- Что? Ты думаешь, что я такой идиот, чтобы влюбиться в кровопийцу? – Чанг Мин холодно и отрывисто засмеялся. – Не думал, что вампиры такие наивные.  
Чжэ почувствовал, как хватка Чжин Сока постепенно слабеет. Он чувствовал, что тот собирается наброситься на Мина. «Что делать? И что это такое говорит Чанг Мин?»  
\- Сейчас я убью твоего парня, - жестко продолжал охотник, - потом разберусь с тобой. А затем и с этим, - он кивнул на Чжэ.  
Чжин Сока потихоньку начало потряхивать от злости. Бо Хён тихо застонал и попытался вытащить нож, чтобы попробовать регенерировать, но Мин отреагировал быстро: он освободил вторую руку и провернул нож в груди вампира. Тот еще громче застонал от боли.  
\- Музыка для моих ушей, - злорадно хихикнул Мин.  
Дальнейшее для Чжэ Чжунга происходило словно в замедленной съемке. Чжин бросился на Мина, тот оттолкнул его любовника и направился навстречу вампиру.  
\- Нет! – Чжэ испуганно вскрикнул.  
Чанг Мин пару раз достал вампира и ударил его в грудь ножом. Мужчина перехватил руку Мина и попытался вывернуть ее. Но охотник был проворнее, потому что ярость не застилала его глаза. Парень оттолкнулся от журнального столика и навалился всем весом на Чжин Сока. Тот покачнулся, отступил на несколько шагов, но не упал. Чанг Мин увернулся от цепких когтей и ударил вампира ножом над коленом. Тот отступил еще на несколько шагов.  
\- Чжэ, отойди! – выкрикнул охотник, толкая Чжин Сока.  
Тело Чжэ Чжунга как будто только и ждало приказа от Мина: он отскочил, и буквально через секунду на том месте, где он только что стоял, появился лучик солнца. Послышался звук бьющегося стекла, чей-то нечеловеческий вопль, чей-то стон. Чжэ даже показалось, что он услышал свой крик. Вампир взглянул в сторону, где только что был Чанг Мин. Окно было разбито, что-то полыхало на полу рядом, а Мин сидел, оперевшись на стену, и, тяжело дыша, смотрел, как догорает тело Чжин Сока.  
За спиной Чжэ Чжунга послышались сдавленные рыдания. Мин молча поднялся и, взяв с пола большой нож, направился к Бо Хёну. Он сел рядом с вампиром и тихо сказал:  
\- Прости, у меня не было выбора. Я боролся за свое будущее. Я знаю, что ты поступил бы так же.  
Вампир всхлипнул и прохрипел:  
\- Да. А теперь убей меня. Ведь ты поступил бы так же.  
Чанг Мин стиснул зубы и резким ударом отсек Бо Хёну голову.  
\- Да, поступил бы, - твердо сказал Мин после того, как тело убитого превратилось в прах.

Чжэ Чжунг сидел на полу напротив разбитого окна. Казалось, что тело устало так, что даже просто пошевелиться стоило больших трудов. Но он крепко обнимал Чанг Мина. Вампир не знал, спит парень или нет, но он осторожно поглаживал его по голове, словно убаюкивая.  
\- Я не собирался их убивать, - едва слышно произнес Мин.  
\- Знаю.  
\- Но я не мог позволить ему убить тебя.  
Чжэ обессилено улыбнулся и коснулся его виска.  
\- Хочу скорее домой, - прошептал парень. Чжэ Чжунг широко улыбнулся этим словам. Ведь Мин назвал поместье вампиров своим домом.  
\- Машина сломалась, - заметил вампир.  
\- Ага.  
\- Как насчет ночной прогулки?  
\- Не против, - согласился охотник. Теперь эти прогулки были безопасными.  
Они продолжали сидеть в тишине, ожидая заката, и старались не думать о том, что произошло ночью, и о том, что случилось утром. Они молча строили планы на общее будущее. Возможно, не такое безоблачное как в мечтах, но зато общее.


End file.
